Through Time With Panache
by Tiara Light
Summary: When Malfoy junior attempts to get rid of Harry it has an unexpected result. Harry will learn much, a bad thing for anyone who gets in his way. AU vaguely compliant to a few things in H.B.P, AU Time travel. Creature!Harry much later on.
1. Chapter 1

Through time with Panache 

By Tiara Light

Join Hartly Pannaish Jevanus, or just 'Harry' because his full name is to stuffy, as he finishes his Hogwarts education and moves into the wider world while waiting to return to a place and time when he was someone else entirely. AU thought there are some roughly HBP compliant reference especially from before Halloween. (I am in Total Denial). Creature Harry much later. Slash no 'real' pairings any time soon. HP/portraits you'll just have to read to find out :P

"Regular Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
(s)parseltongue(s)

HJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjp

Chapter 1 Portkey Magic is Delicate Thing

HJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjp

Harry groans, his head pounding in pain. He carefully forces one eye open just enough to be assaulted by bright white light. He swears softly to himself, he is in the hospital wing again. /Damn the Malfoy's to a hell controlled by garden gnomes./ Harry is sure that it was the older Malfoy that supplied the portkey, after all Draco-poo didn't have that much clout without daddy-kins, but the only one stupid enough to tamper with it is his misbegotten spawn. Draco Malfoy definitely was not the brightest torch in the new war generation, everyone with half a brain knew you were not supposed to tamper with complex spells unless you know exactly what effect the foreign magic would have on it. Harry groans again, he had definitely been hanging around Hermione to long her tendency to quote textbooks is starting to wear off on him. He smirks, maybe could get out of her lecture about suspicious packages by admitting he had read the copy of 'Hogwarts: A History' she had sent him. With a deep sigh Harry opens his eyes to face the people he knows are hovering nearby, ready to start fussing at him. Yes, there is Madam Pomfrey bustling around gathering potions and other such paraphernalia.

"How many of those will I have to consume this time Madam P?" Harry tries to keep a positive attitude about the inevitable consumption of numerous vile concoctions.

"I will know that when I find out exactly what happened to you this time Mr. Potter." Poppy says huffily.

"I honestly didn't do anything this time. I admit in hindsight I should have checked my mail for unwanted surprises, but I honestly thought it was already screened. I swear that I am going to be as paranoid as Mad-eye Moody before this year is over." Harry tugs at his bangs. "May I have my glasses?"

The man sitting to the left of Harry's bed, who he has been studiously ignoring, hands him his glasses. "Are these new frames Mr. Potter?"

"No sir." Harry keeps his answer as short as possible.

"Now that you can see again Mr. Potter please tell me what happened." Madam Pomfrey comes to stand at his right with a clip board in hand.

"It was a portkey that someone managed to smuggle it into the school, they used my own owl to deliver it." Harry growls menacingly. "I believe that the accomplice within the school tried to add an extra enchantment. Whatever was done it obviously affected the portkey adversely, and here I am." Harry shrugs as nonchalantly as he can after so clearly showing his anger over someone messing with his familiar.

"Mr. Potter would you be so kind as to look at me for a moment?" Albus Dumbledore says gently when he realizes that the young man in the bed is avoiding his gaze intentionally.

"Not it you are going to try to poke around inside my head, sir." Harry replies stiffly.

Albus is taken aback by the coldness of the response as well as the young man's knowledge that he is capable of such a thing. "Please Mr. Potter I would feel much more at ease with your recovery if you would at least face me, you need not make eye contact if such makes you uncomfortable."

Harry chides himself for overreacting, after all they had good reason to be concerned and who better to determine what had gone wrong or there would be any further mischief than one of the most knowledgeable wizards alive. "I'm sorry sir, I know you mean well but the last few years have been rough, and I'm not sure I am ready to let go of all my anger. It will still take some time for me to fully forgive you." Harry turns towards Albus and stares over his shoulder.

The Headmaster is again shocked, such mistrust and anger aimed at him by young Mr. Potter is unheard of. Even more unnerving though is how old young Potter's eyes look. It takes Albus a couple of minutes to notice that the young man in front of him has some unexpected physical differences from the young trouble maker he knows a bit to well.

The face he that he thought to belong to James Potter is leaner, not with age but from hunger. The nose is thinner, more refined without being overwhelmed by the high cheekbones and strong jaw that is typical of Potter men. There is also a raw looking scar in the form of a lightening bolt on his forehead, mostly covered by the standard shock of Potter hair. Hair which is currently semi tame due to added length. But the most startling difference is found in his haunted eyes, they are brilliant green and tilted ever so slightly up at the corners giving them an exotic feel.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts Albus searches for a way to answer the many new questions that have been brought up by this apparent change in looks. "Do you have any guess as to what was done to the portkey?"

Harry inclines his head slowly. "It sort of felt like the age line that you placed around the Goblet of Fire before the Tri-Wizard tournament."

"Ah," Albus smiles shrewdly, satisfied with the theory that is forming in his mind. "That might the anomalies then."

Harry finally glance at the old wizard and gapes at him in shock. "What the bloody heel?!"

"Mr. Potter I warn you to watch your language while in my infirmary." Poppy snaps.

Harry blushes slightly. "Sorry Miss Poppy I did not mean to offend you." Harry apologizes quickly.

"I think Poppy that his outburst is quite excusable under the circumstances. Now Mr. Patter, which I assume is indeed you name since you answer to it readily enough, if you will allow me to have the portkey I can get started on fixing the problem if I can." Albus says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry struggles into an upright position. "What problem?"

"Let me think of the best way to explain without getting to technical." Albus' eyes twinkle at the get on with it look he receives from Harry. "A portkey transports you from one location to another. You did not do that if I am correct. You opened your mail at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, correct?"

Harry nods a sense of dread settling in his stomach, he riffles through his possessions tucked away in the nightstand beside the bed. "Yeah." He finds the envelope. "Here it is."

Albus summons the envelope in question before Harry can touch it being careful not to let it come it contact with any of them. "Just in case it is still active. Now if you are correct and someone cast a spell that affected time in some way." Albus pauses, "and you didn't travel to the intended location?" Albus leaves his explanation hanging.

Harry flops back onto his pillow. "It moved me through time instead of space. And if the color remaining in your beard is any indication, I went backwards. The first rule of time travel is do not be seen by yourself. Second rule of time travel, do not change what has already happened. I sincerely hope your future self remembers where or I should say when I have disappeared to."

"Time is at its most delicate and dangerous the closer you are to your own existence. So the next thing we need to determine is how careful we need to be. When were you born?" Albus asks like these sort of things happen all the time.

"July 31 1980, as the seventh month dies. I am an only child if you think that might be important. Due to circumstances beyond anyone's control I was raised by the only blood relatives I had left. I have taken my O.W.L.S. but the results were rather uneven due to the certain events going on because of the war." Harry tried to be careful about what facts he lets out knowing that the fewer that are spoken of the less likely it is they will effect others later decisions.

"Well the tests we can do something about, at least in the here and now. Since you are a refugee student from a small private school that did not use the same grading system it will be necessary for you to take the tests for proper placement. You will have to take those for our main curriculum of course but then you may choose to take tests for whichever electives we offer that you are comfortable with. I can have the testers here within a week at your convenience that is once Poppy says you are fit to leave the infirmary." Albus twinkles happily at the medi-witch.

"Besides the bump on the head from falling off the bench, the only non-chronic problem I can detect is a extensive case of magical exhaustion which is now explainable. The portkey would not have had the power to carry him so far on its own so it tapped into his magic to fuel and stabilize his trip through time. Now for his chronic problems." Poppy looks sternly at Harry. "His growth appears to be permanently stunted due to malnutrition, or more bluntly put long term starvation, and he is suffering from acute sleep deprivation."

Harry taps his scar with his wand while giving Albus a sidelong look. "I have nightmares, and visions induced by my scar whenever there is a 'particular' type of surge of dark magic. Or I did, I wont know if the same thing effects it here as it did there, we will have to wait and see what happens. I have also lived through some hellish battles no matter my youth. Memories twisted by our own fears and guilt are for worse than any thing imaginary or even reality. I should also warn you Headmaster that the curse that scarred me had an unintended side effect."

Albus looks intrigued. "Like what young man?"

"Please keep in mind it is our choice that make us who we are." Harry grins ruefully at using the Headmasters own words.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Albus chuckles.

"Actually you did." Harry takes a deep breath. "I can talk to snakes, as in I am a parseltongue."

"Well that is an interesting ability to say the lease. I am sure they are fascinating creatures to talk to." Albus says calmly.

"I really couldn't say sir. The first time it happened was before I even knew magic was real and there was no one around to explain that I was actually speaking a different language. The next time was during a dueling club in my second year, my opponent summoned a snake. One of the teachers, the club sponsor no less, unsuccessfully tried to banish it, boy was it mad after that. I just started talking to it, trying to calm it down, trying to convince it not to bite anybody. Needless to say that caused a good deal of unease among my fellow students, they were running around calling me the heir of Slytherin. That reminds me, if you are going to use the hat to sort me I might suggest you warn it that I will hex it if it even suggests putting me in Slytherin. We are not having that argument again." Harry sets his jaw stubbornly.

Albus laughs in delight. "That is not an expression James uses, so it must be from your mother. Will you tell me who the unfortunate young lady is?"

Harry snorts and grins wryly. "From what I have heard, I would like to know how he managed it myself. James Potter ends up marrying Miss Lily Evans."

"Good heavens that is certainly an unlikely pairing." Poppy exclaims. "I have treated numerous hexes James had received from that fiery red-head."

"Delightful girl, he is very lucky to marry such a lady. Now how much do you know about your father's friends?" Albus asks, fishing for a particular answer.

"I know more about his friends than I do about my father." Harry gives Albus a sly look. "I probably know a few things about them that you do not. But you are asking me if I know that Remus is a werewolf. Obviously I do, and there is no one in my life that I trust more."

Albus claps cheerfully. "That is perfect, he needs as many friends as he can get. Now all we need is a way to let him know you are all right with his ailment in a way that will not panic the lad."

Harry grins mischievously. "I could always tell him the truth." Harry waits just long enough for Albus to register what he seems to be saying before going on. "That my all time favorite teacher was a werewolf."

"I manage to convince the Ministry to treat them with more fairness." Albus sounds very pleased.

Harry becomes serious. "No, no one else applied for the job and you failed to mention that tiny detail to the Board of Governors. He barely lasted a single year since one of your other teachers publicly exposed him out of spite. I will warn you now Headmaster some people are incapable of forgiveness, even if their revenge has to be taken out on innocent defenseless child."

"Young man you know I can not change what is supposed to happen." Albus looses some of his good humor.

"Precisely why I named no names, but I felt it was best to warn you where I stand on the issue of bullies. If I find that this person has lied about their justification I will not let it be when next this supposed 'adult' tries to use malice to interact with me." Harry's eyes spark with power fueled by intense emotions.

"Very well Mr. Potter I understand." Albus sighs inwardly at such strong negative emotions. "Now we need to get you some supplies to hold you over until we know what you will need for classes, including clothing."

Harry blushes when he remembers he had been wearing some of Dudley's rattier castoffs the day open the letter. "We were going to visit Hagrid and help him with one of his new pets."

"Did you own a broom?" Albus asks curiously, quickly putting together what Poppy had reported about Harry's condition and what is not being said.

"Yes sir, flying is sometimes the only thing that can calm me and keep me sane." Harry visibly relaxes as he talks about flying.

"Very good. Poppy, would you mind escorting young Mr. Potter to Hogsmeade to get what he needs. Charge whatever you deem necessary to my personal account. If we find a way to send you back you will probably be able take your personal things with you with a bit of planning. I doubt you would need to take your duplicate school things with you so they will be held in trust for anyone else who might need them." Albus helps Harry up and conjures a set of robes for him to wear. "Needless to say, but I will anyway, do not discuss any of this outside of the three of us."

"Needless." Poppy says dryly as she scrutinizes the young man as he gains his feet, noticing her look he nods in agreement. "So Mr. Potter do you have a first name of your own or did James Potter make you a junior?"

Harry grins down at the bed he has just gotten out of. "Harry James Potter at your service madam, and you have threatened to put my name on a plaque above this very bed several times. That is probably why I didn't notice any difference when I first awoke, or maybe it was because you are just as lovely as I remember you from my time."

Poppy snorts indelicately at his flattery. "You certainly inherited your father's charm."

"Alas that said charm always abandons me when I need it the most." Harry bows gingerly to the medi-witch still feeling the effects of his unanticipated trip through time. "Shall we be off milady?"

Poppy suppresses a bout of laughter at Harry's antics and takes the proffered arm if only to keep him from overexerting. "All right Mr. Potter I will play along with your silliness just this once since school is out, but do not expect me to be so accommodating once term has started."

"How long until term starts?" Harry looks over at the calendar Poppy points out to him which indicated the date as August 3 1974. "I received the portkey on Halloween. Hopefully repeating the first couple of months will give me a chance to settle into a routine without having the added difficulty of keeping up with learning new things." Harry's free hand brushes through his bangs causing his glasses to slide down his nose.

"Are those muggle glasses?" Poppy takes a closer look at the chunky frames obscuring Harry's face.

"Yeah, old ones at that, I have had these things since I started school and the school strongly suggest that my relatives get my eyes checked. I keep hoping that someone will come out with a magical version of contact lenses or some bright witch or wizard will develop a spell to correct vision." Harry pushes his glasses back into place.

"I think a pair of wizarding glasses are in order, my treat; and a hair cut." Poop guides Harry into her office to use the floo connection.

"The glasses would be nice, and I would probably see better, but the hair stays. Unless you would be willing to help me grow it out to an even level. It is in memory of a dear friend who died a few months ago, for me that is. Plus I do not look so much like my father this way." Harry explains softly to Poppy eyes downcast.

"Well James' hair had gotten pretty shaggy by the end of school, emulating Mr. Black or trying to at least. His mother will have cut it by now, though the effort was fairly futile if you ask me." Poppy inspects Harry's chin length hair with an eye towards magical properties.

"I know the feeling, it has taken me months of daily effort in concentrating on making it longer to get it to this point." Harry admits. "It might be easier if I could get a good visualization of what I would look like with longer hair."

"Maybe you could look up some meditation techniques in the library that might help. In the meantime a simple hair tonic might encourage it to grow a bit faster." Poppy almost giggles at the image that pops into her head. "You could end up with hair longer than Albus'."

"Do Patter men ever grow facial hair?" Harry asks just before he tosses a handful of floo powder into the fire, shouting "Rosie's" as Poppy instructs.

Poppy steps out of the fireplace in the backroom of the Three Broomsticks to find Harry picking himself up off the floor. "None of them that I know of have ever had moustaches or beards, not the grace to land on their feet while using the floo or a portkey."

"Well it is good to know that falling flat isn't solely my own personal torture." Harry dusts off his clothing as best he can. "It might be interesting to have that type of long hair, or it could look completely ridiculous. There is also the fact that looking less like my father is a good thing, if I showed up looking almost like his twin it might attract more attention than is wise."

Poppy can agree fully with that sentiment. ""A friend of mine runs a beauty shop, if we let her trim your hair so that it is neater she might let us have a look at her styling mirror. It lets the viewer and the stylist see what different hair styles, colors, and other such beauty enhancements look like before making any long term changes."

Harry eyes take on an impish sparkle. "Does she do earrings?"

"Yes she does." Poppy answers absently before coming to a sudden halt. "No you are not getting an earring."

"Of course not, it isn't my money I am spending. I was just thinking that you would make any pair of earrings more beautiful." Harry grins happily at the slightest pink showing on Poppy's cheeks.

"I take it back you are out of James league, I rather think you will give Mr. Black a run for his money." Poppy doesn't notice the shadow of grief that flickers in Harry's eyes as she steers her charge toward the beauty shop. "We will see to your hair first, because if you do decide to change its color that will effect what clothes you will look best in. Come to think of it the shop offers a decent selection of glasses as well."

Harry's first impression of the shop is to turn around and run, everywhere he looks is lace and flowers. "It is very feminine."

Poppy wisely remains between Harry and the door. "I know, she does not get many willing male customer."

"Did I here someone say willing male?" Says a rich fruity voice from beyond a heavily tasseled curtain.

"Well he was until he saw all the embellishments Lillith." Harry whispers in Poppy's ear. "Young Mr. Jevanus is a new refugee student at Hogwarts."

Lillith emerges from her office with a broad smile on her round face, her cheeks rosy and dimpled with good humor. "Never mind the décor lambling, I won't put bows in your hair or anything less dignified." Harry only nods dumbly while trying not to stare at Lillith's ample bust. "My, my he is a pretty think, a such a lovely head of wild hair. I suppose you want he to cut all that glorious mane off." Lillith sighs dramatically.

Harry snaps his eyes up to meet Lillith's when her sigh causes her chest to heave exaggeratedly. "No miss I am trying to grow it out in honor of a lost friend, and I was thinking of changing the color a bit for the same reason." Harry smiles winningly. "I am not sure how well I will carry off the look I am aiming for. I was hoping for a very dark red hair that reached about halfway down my back."

"Oooh, a young man who knows what he wants." Lillith claps excitedly. "Come right this way deary and have a look in my mirror. I'm sure Poppy told about it." Lillith ushers them through another drapery covered door.

The room beyond is much calmer than the reception area even though it is lined with shelves full of multicolored boxes. It is focused around a simple tall mirror leaning against the wall opposite the door they had entered.

"Just step right up and think clearly about what you want. You needn't see it in your head, just have a clear idea." Lillith moves to stand behind Harry so she can see what he is doing.

Harry does as he is instructed and is rewarded by seeing his hair grow in waves down his back until it stops a little below his hips. It is a bit longer than he had originally intended but it looks fine to him so he doesn't bother to change it. Next he focuses on gradually changing his hair color from black to red, stopping when he is about halfway between his parents hair colors. Satisfied with what he sees he grins impishly at his own reflection and a simple gold hoop peaks out from under his hair. He also changes his glasses around until he ends up with upside-down half-moon lenses that are slanted to match the tilt of his eyes.

Lillith laughs gleefully. "Very rakish my dear. The hair will be two galleons the glasses five and anything else is on me." She winks at Harry when Poppy isn't looking. "Now just get comfortable in the room to your left and I will collect what I need. Do you want to stay and watch Poppy, or do you have other errands to attend to?"

Poppy studies Harry for a moment trying to decide whether or not Harry would cause any havoc if she left him on his own. "I do have a list of potions ingredients that the school needs and that is always a boring stop for students. I will meet you at Gladrags when you are done here Mr. Jevanus, and do try to avoid any complications."

"Of course Madam P, I would never willingly disappoint a lady." Harry says solemnly.

Poppy shakes her head and retreats.

Lillith giggles. "And she didn't even ask what anything else was, but that hoop might be a bit obvious."

Harry shakes his head. "I do want a simple hoop, but for now it might be better if it was a good deal smaller."

"How about a compromise, let me use a simple stud as the original piercing and I will give you a collection f ten earrings of your choice." Lillith pats Harry's cheek when he stutters out an agreement and thanks. "Don't mention it, please, Poppy would flay me alive. It has been to many years since I have seen Poppy so flustered, it is a real treat to see her more relaxed side so openly again."

She settles Harry to her satisfaction on a chair in front of a plain mirror with her kit hovering in easy reach. "Come now lean back and I will see what I can do to help your hair along. Do you remember what it looked like?"

Harry nods.

"Good, now focus on that so your magic will help us along." Lillith hums to herself as she trims Harry's hair neatly into a gentle swoop. Soon she is massaging a combination of potions into his scalp, where Harry feels a warm tingle start. "Magic above, look at it go. It seems you have some control over your hair, you just needed a push in the right direction it is even changing colors without my assistance."

Harry glances up at her in surprise. "Really? I guess that explains why it always used to revert to the same length and style no matter how much of it my aunt shaved off. It only started to change when I desperately wanted it to grow, to be like his."

"What year are you in young man?" Lillith plays happily with Harry's hair.

"If my tests go well I'll be a sixth year." Harry answers enjoying the feeling of having his hair played with for the first time in his life.

"Okay, when you reach your seventh year in transfiguration you can answer yes when Professor McGonagall asks if anyone has experienced any self mutation. She can help you explore the ability safely. For now though we will help it along with potions and a simple spell to hold it as it is so you wont have to concentrate on keeping it the way you want. I'll even teach you the spell just in case you change something. Turn your head for a tic, and hold steady this might hurt for a second." Lillith points her wand at his ear, Harry feels a hot stab then Lillith applies a cool potion and pops a dark ruby stud into his ear.

"All done, you need to take that out before you go to sleep and swab the ear with this." Lillith holds up a soft blue potion. "Swab the ear and earring in the morning when you put the earring back in. In about a week it should stop stinging when you take the earring off and on, that means your ear has healed fully and you can go longer periods without fear of the piercing healing over. "

Harry accepts the potion and an empty black leather case meant to hold his earrings. "Thank you very much Miss Lillith."

"You are most welcome young man, now you choose out those earrings while I go get your glasses." Lillith bounces off to rummage in her store room while Harry stands and moves over to the display case to one side of the room.

Lillith isn't gone long. "So which of those do you like?" She walks behind the case to unlock it.

"Well I they don't show any prices and I didn't want to presume."

"Nonsense, I told you to choose out what you liked, the price of are no consequence. " Lillith flutters a hand at him. "Go on and choose."

"Well I have the ruby." Harry touches the earring he is currently wearing.

"That one is include in the price of the piercing." Lillith suppress a laugh at Harry's blush.

"Um, okay, I would like an green stud and a blue and purple one as well." Harry bites his lips to keep himself from protesting when Lillith pulls out an emerald, sapphire and an amethyst. "The onyx snake, the bronze hawk, a gold lion, and the silver ivy."

"Covering all the houses huh?" Lillith winks while pulling out the nicest animated versions of the earrings she has.

Harry manages a little grin. "I would like the small gold hoop we talked about, nothing fancy just an unadorned hoop."

"Spoil sport." Lillith pouts. "Two more."

Harry remembers the first time he saw Bill Weasley and how Victor had partially transfigured himself. "I would like a shark tooth dangle.

Lillith raises an eyebrow. "Interesting choice."

Harry shrugs not really wanting to explain his choice. "What is a Lunar stone?" Harry points at a glowing orb in one corner of the case that looks like a combination of a white and black opal.

"Ooh, nice choice." Lillith pulls one of the pair of earrings out. "I clever little wizard who is a friend of mine, who mines opals in Australia, discovered a way to combine the two types of opals he was finding. He then added a complicated charm that allows the stones to mimic the cycles of the moon, hence calling it a lunar stone."

Harry nods. "I like that, that is all ten I do believe."

"So it is." Lillith hands him the glasses she had brought back. "Try those on."

Harry puts the glasses on and gasps when everything around him becomes much clearer. "Wow, that is so much better than before"  
Harry impulsively kisses the back of Lillith's hand and flashes her a real smile.

"Those will change metals and finishes if you tap the frames." Lillith laughs as he tries out the function, cycling through the finishes several times. "Go on with you scamp, before Poppy wonders what we are up to."

Harry waves and runs off to the clothing shop, leaving a new friend behind. Skidding to a stop outside Gladrags Harry catches his breath before going in. The young assistant talking to Poppy stops to stare a Harry in obvious appreciation. Harry ducks his head in embarrassment and makes sure his earring is not visible to Poppy.

Poppy chuckles in amusement. "There you are, I was beginning to wonder if Lillith had decided to keep you."

Harry steps up on a stool so the still gaping shop girl can take his measurements. "What do I need for school and what do you suggest I get for in-between?"

"You need will of course need plain Hogwarts robes, I recommend six. Two plain black cloaks, one for summer and one for winter, and of course the much ignored hat. You will also need a couple sets of dress robes and unless I am much mistaken in, Albus is plotting to have a Halloween party so you might need something you could use as a base for a costume." Poppy smirks at Harry's groan. "Yes we all quite agree with that sentiment. You will also need a pair of dragonhide boots, gloves, and apron if you plan on taking Herbology, Potions, or Care of Magical Creatures. Oh you will also want a pair of protective goggles. I would suggest getting between four and six sets casual robes of varying weights. You also need some properly fitting muggle clothing, and whatever you are comfortable with as underclothes." Poppy's answer finally distracts the assistance's stare.

"Can you find something besides green for my dress robes?" Harry asks plaintively.

Poppy looks closely at him. "Green would not suit you anymore, don't worry we'll find something suitable. Why don't you choose out some muggle clothing while I take care of your robes."

Harry nods and hops down from the stool.

His movement attracts the assistance's attention again. "What name do I put on the labels, sir?"

Harry smiles nervously before telling her his chosen name. "Hartly Pannaish Jevanus," Harry spells it for her, "but everyone calls me Harry. Much less stuffy wouldn't you agree, young miss."

The assistant blushes and Harry moves off to look at the odd mish mash of muggle clothing on display. He sorts through the many racks of odd clothing until he has a suitable armful of jeans and slacks. He chooses only conservative styles so he can still use them if a way is found for him to return to his own time. Next Harry sorts through the shirts finding several simple short sleeve polo shirts and a few basic long sleeve button ups. He keeps only those that are in solid colors to maintain the conservative feel he is aiming for. Harry adds a couple of fancy dress shirts in black or white and an odd oversized poets shirt in a natural off-white. He is glad to able to pick out a handful of normal socks instead of the loud mismatched sets he always ended up with because of Dobby. Harry is glad to find a pair of khaki of shorts that aren't as short as the rest of the ones in the store, he supplements the shorts with a jogging suit. He reluctantly adds a selection of different styles of undergarments, not sure what he will be comfortable with since 'all' of his clothing had been Dudley's leftovers. On the way to the shop counter he passes an accessory counter where he finds a belt or two and one plain black tie to add to his ever growing pile.

Poppy looks through the stack with approval. Choosing our one set of muggle clothing she hand it to him along with a set of dusty blue casual robes. "These will look better on than those old baggy things and the conjured robes will not last much longer."

Harry quickly agrees and hurries off to find a changing room. When he comes out he is carrying his old trainers that seem to have finally given up completely and fallen into pieces. "Miss Poppy I think I could really use a new pair of shoes."

Poppy frowns at the ratty pair of sneakers. "I totally agree. You have the boots of course, but it is always best to have at least two pair of extra shoes in case one set is damaged. And get yourself a pair of slippers the stones floors of the castle get cold even in the summers."

Harry nods his thanks and moves off to find the shoe section of the store which is not divided into magical and muggle. He finds a nice pair of sneaker to replace his old ones. Continuing his search he finds a nice pair of leather dress shoes. As he starts back to the counter he spots a beautiful pair of soft brown half boots, made out of a suede like substance that have a slight heel, which he picks up as well.

Poppy smiles as she looks over his choices, "You have a good eye." She pauses and considers what he has picked out again. "Did you want something a bit more - inviting incase you want to impress someone?" Harry shuffles his feet and shrugs. "Go on a choose something, sometimes it is just nice to have something that makes you feel more confident about how you look, even if you are the only one to see it because your robes cover it up."

"Er, okay." Harry slinks off to look for something that fit with her description.

He actually thinks the poets shirt and black silk dress shirt fit into that category but he wasn't going to argue about it. While pushing through the racks of pants Harry's hand accidentally comes in contact with a pair that feels suspiciously like suede. When he pulls them out he is surprised and amused at his luck, the pants seem to be an exact match to the boots he had picked up.

As he examines them more closely he notices a symbol blinking next to the price. "What does this little blinking symbol mean?"

The shop girl looks up from package his other purchases. "Oh that means it's a part of a set, just tap the symbol and it will become an arrow pointing to the rest of the set."

"Thank you." Harry taps the symbol which spins first towards the counter just as he had suspected it would then it spins to point to where the shirts are located.

When he get to the very back of the shirts he finds the garment the arrow has been pointing to, a matching vest. He picks it up dubiously, if this had been his own time he could wear it without a shirt and have it be considered 'appealing' but in the here and now it would just look strange. It might go well with the black shirt if the shirt was left untucked. He picks up a gauzy steel colored shirt as he heads back to the checkout. When he gets there he finds Poppy has added a pair of black patent leather half boots with a little more pronounced heel than the pair he had chosen and a matching pair of dragon leather pants. She also has a dark grey spandex T-shirt in hand.

"Um, I found something." Harry places his things on the counter next to Poppy's.

"That is a bit more on the formal side than I was thinking about, but very nice if you are going to a fancy restaurant or the theater. Where the coat?" Poppy just pushes all the stuff over to the shop girl.

"I didn't look for one. I figured on wearing the vest over a loose shirt, or I could wear it over your choice of T-shirt." Harry tries to fight down a blush at how snug the things Poppy had chosen look.

"That makes sense. Still you probably will need an actual suit as well." Poppy taps the vest's tag. "Accio, set."

One of the packages on the counter bounces indicating where the boots are, the pants slide closer as well. Harry has to duck as a jacket, shirt, and hat come flying from various points of the shop.

When Harry sees the shirt and tie he gets a decidedly revolted look on his face. "Oh no, I refuse to wear a pink ruffle shirt and the bolo tie is also out of the question no matter what else you put with it I am not some yank cowboy."

Poppy sniggers at his outrage. "But is all the fashion right now."

"I would rather stick with classical, and be able to use the suit again next year or the year after that." Harry grouses.

"We will pass on the shirt and tie then. Accio white tuxedo shirt." Poppy catches a crisp white shirt with neat pintucks gracing the front of it. "Accio plain bronze tie." Poppy also catches the ties cleanly and adds it to the pile. "Is that better?"

"Much." Harry breaths out a sigh of relief remembering how freaked out Ron had been over a very similar shirt.

"Put your shoes on and we can be on our way." Poppy signs off on the charge bill and arranges for the clothing to be delivered to Hogwarts.

"What next Miss Poppy?" Harry laces his sneakers on tightly and bounces a bit just enjoying the feel of wearing a new pair for the first time in his life.

"I need to visit the dry goods store and check on the status of an order I have with them, so why don't you go on to the book store on the corner." Poppy points down the street where Harry can see a multi story building zigzagging upward. "Go on, you can choose out three or four books for yourself. Not to many though, you are going to be pretty busy in the library for awhile."

Harry flashes her a grin and dashes off toward the building that he knows does not exist in his time. Weaving through the few shoppers that are roaming the streets in small groups Harry doesn't see another young man, arms full of books, step out from behind a gaggle of old witches gossiping. The impact between the two of them scatters the books thoroughly. Harry with quidditch honed reflexes manages to grab the other boy around the waist to prevent him from joining his books on the ground. Harry looks directly into a pair of soft amber eyes framed by sandy blond hair.

They stare into each other's remarkable eyes for a few moments before Harry recovers his senses. "I am awfully sorry about that I was clearly not watching where I was going young sir."

"Hey Remy, what's the hold up? I thought I saw you heading this way." Another youth bounce out of a nearby shop, closely followed by two more, stopping as he gets a good look at 'Remy's' current position. "Woo hoo! What do my eyes behold? Did ickle Remy-kins find himself a sweetheart?" The tall dark haired youth says in a sing-song voice.

The sandy haired youth known as Remus, or Remy by certain irritating friends, blushes.

Harry smile gently at Remus. "Not that I would mind that, but I'm afraid the explanation is much more mundane. I just tried to run your friend over in my haste to get away from clothing shopping. Our current position is merely due to the fact that your friend has yet to regain his footing."

Remus shakes himself loose from the intense green gaze and straightens up. "I was distracted as well, there were quite a few interesting books that I simply couldn't resist getting today. They made it very difficult to see where I was going."

"All the more reason that I should have been more careful. By now I should be used to dodging book obsessed individuals. Back home I had a friend that was always doing the same thing. Although, if you bumped into her you were more likely to break her concentration on a hovering charm and end up with a ton of books on your toes. I much prefer this result." Harry grins impishly at them.

"Do you?" Remus finally pulls himself together enough to be wary of a stranger in town.

"Would you honestly choose sore toes or a nasty fall?" Harry kneels to help retrieve the fallen books.

"Mighty friendly aren't you?" Says a short blond peeping out from behind his taller friends.

"He certainly seems to be." Responds a bespectacled boy dryly.

"Should I not be?" Harry asks mildly standing up and handing Remus the last of his books. "Again I am sorry for causing you so much trouble sir." Harry bows slightly and disappears in to the bookshop.

"He's cute." Says the long haired young man who had first come looking for Remus.

Remus just shrugs, trying not to think about the warmth and strength he had felt in the green-eyed boy's arms.

Inside the shop Harry is nearly hyperventilating. Those were the Marauders, his age and very much alive. Somehow he had thought to miss their presence at school even though Poppy had referred to them. And Remus, why had he latched on the younger version of his most trusted friend and mentor like that. Or maybe it is better if he does not think about that. His father and Sirius, they had so much life in them. Peter reminded him painfully of Neville before Harry had helped him in the DA, and yet there was also something different. Except that, although Neville was shy and nervous around certain people he had never hidden behind anyone else. And just how weird was it that his future godfather thought he was cute. Harry shakes his head sharply and tells himself to think about books. Poppy had said he could get three or four books for his own amusement.

Harry browses through the stacks of books from floor to floor, thumbing idly through any book that caught his attention. He returns to the first floor with a stack of six books that he wants to take a closer look at, hoping to come to a final decision before Poppy arrives. Harry finds a quiet corner table and spreads the books out on it, contemplating his choices. Practical Travel using Magic / Dueling: A Life or Death Artform / Moving Unseen by Eyes that can See / Household Magic from A to Z / A Comprehensive Guide to Healing for Everybody / Accounts of Being a Magical Animal. Harry knows he is keeping the animal book, which he found in the Care of Magical Creatures section, it was full of detailed accounts of becoming an animagus instead of magical creatures. He had picked up the book on household spells because he was curious about what spells most witches and wizards knew almost automatically from watching their families using them in a day to day setting. When Poppy arrives Harry is still pouring over the books trying to make his final choice.

Poppy looks over the books with interest. "A book on healing, are you trying to win points Mr. Jevanus?"

Harry blinks up at her blankly. "No Miss Poppy, I have been interested in learning some simple healing spells for awhile now. It seems silly not to be able to heal a simple bruise when I stumble into something when I am still half asleep."

"You don't know such a simple spell?" Poppy asks in confusion.

"Who would have taught me, I grew up with muggles. When I said they hated magic, I meant anything to do with magic including the was absolutely forbidden at all times. I had to sneak books and such into to my room in order to do my homework in the middle of the night when they were sound asleep." Harry shrugs, he had accepted the bitter truth about his family long ago when they had hurt him for doing well at normal school.

Poppy's eyes narrow as an angry suspicion surfaces. "They are the reason you are malnourished."

The look of sorrow and resignation on Harry's face shake her as well as answers her question. "It is what must be, fate chose me for a different path and there is nothing that can be done now to change that." Harry swallows hard not really wanting to talk about what had happened to him in his past. "Sitting here looking at the books I chose I realize that even though I will enjoy this chance to simply live free from them and everything else that is expected of me, I do not wish to abandon that fate."

Poppy blinks a couple of times to stave off the moisture that tries to gather in her eyes. "Household spell?" Poppy picks up the first book in line.

Harry nods. "I was curious. When I stayed at a friend's house one summer I watched him mum do all sorts of things around the house."

Poppy picks up the next book. "Ah, the joys of learning to apparate."

Harry grins sheepishly. "Yeah we had already been assigned our first paper on it. I figured a little more history and theory couldn't hurt, plus the book covers broom navigation, portkeys, and several other odd forms of travel."

"Trying to find a way to break the curse of Potter flooing grace, or the lack there of." Poppy chuckles a little at this. "Moving Unseen, hum that is an interesting choice." As Poppy thumbs through the book her expression shows her growing surprise. "Very comprehensive."

"That one is the Headmaster's fault. He has snuck up on me before, and as good as admitted that he knew how to become invisible without outside assistance." Harry takes the book and flips it open to a spell he had found earlier. "My guess is he uses this one."

Poppy looks at the spell and starts coughing as she tries to stifle her laughter. "That does fit with his rather unique sense of humor." Poppy glances at the next title. "Magical Creatures?"

Harry shrugs as nonchalantly as he can. "Hagrid's fault, if for no other reason than it is best to be prepared for anything."

Poppy grimaces in agreement. She eyes the last book in distaste. "Dueling?"

Harry sighs deeply. "It is necessary, why do you think Voldemort would sneak a portkey in to Hogwarts to kidnap a student? He will not stop trying to finish the job, he can't"

Poppy nods slowly deciding not to pursue the issue, especially not here. "These are quite an eclectic selection of books, I was honestly expecting books on hexes and pranks."

Harry grins impishly. "I put them back, not to mention I already know quite a few interesting jinxes that haven't even been invented yet."

"Alright imp lets get these sent to Hogwarts. Is there one of these that you would like to read, say over lunch?" Poppy smiles when Harry nods eagerly and scoops up the book on creatures.

"Thank you Miss Poppy." Harry hugs his new book happily.

After they leave the book shop Poppy rests an arm across Harry's shoulders as they stroll along the street. "Where do you want to go next?"

Harry glances around, he notices the Marauders hanging around in front of the current joke shop, and next door is a stationary shop. "Well I will need to take notes for my tests and such so I guess I will need some parchment and ink."

"'The Well Inked Scribe' it is then." Poppy steers Harry toward the shop oblivious to the surprised looks being sent their way.

"That is a rather fancy name, are there really scribes still around?" Harry asks eager to have the chance to learn more about the magical community he is part of.

"A few, they usually do things like custom invitations, display manuscripts, and restoration work on ancient texts. It was a scribe that developed the spells, that allow for the mass production of printed materials, so he would have time to preserve the knowledge he had inherited in some decay family manuscripts." Poppy explains, amazed by his interest in such a mundane topic.

"When I went into career counseling the only job I knew anything about was auror. I have wondered since then what other options there are, minus the ministry." Harry explains as they walk up the shop's stairs. When Harry opens the door for Poppy he notices the next shop over is a pet store. "Miss Poppy?"

Poppy turns to look at Harry hearing a sad wistfulness in his voice. "What is it Harry?" She asks gently.

"I know I haven't even been awake for a full day yet, but I miss Hedwig. She is my owl; Hagrid bought her for me as a birthday gift, the first real present I can remember." Harry gives the pet shop a final fond look. "I know Hedwig would be angry with me if I brought another owl home."

Poppy pats Harry's shoulder. "You are going to be a sixth year, you are allowed to have more than one pet. Maybe something besides an owl since you can use the school's it you need to. You out what you want while I contact Albus to see what he says."

Harry bites his trying not to get his hopes up. He wanders through the shop picking out a few rolls of parchment in varying weights, plain ink, a fancy ink set, a package of basic sturdy quills, and a calligraphy quills with a changing nib. Harry places the thinks on the counter and looks around for Poppy, he spots a sealing wax kit which he adds to the stack as Poppy comes back. She looks at the things before nodding and arranging delivery.

Poppy leads Harry out of the store and down the street to the Three Broom Sticks. "Lunch time, then we finish shopping, Albus suggested we leave the pet until last thing. He seems to think we might not be back in time for supper, do you know why?"

Harry tries to keep a straight face. "Quidditch shop."

Poppy snorts. "Boys and their brooms."

Harry smiles as he sits down at a table and begins to read.

"Back for lunch I see. When do you think you will need the backroom?" Rosmerta asks as she comes over to find out what they wanted for lunch.

"Hopefully before supper, Rosie. We are only about halfway through our young man's shopping. What is today's special?" Poppy tries to remain optimistic.

Rosmerta smiles sweetly at Harry. "My uncle decided to take his vacation at sea this year, so he has been sending me his 'edible non-potion' worthy catches. I don't know if the fillet of sea bass and tropical fruit salad will be enough to satisfy the appetite of a growing young man."

"It sounds delicious Miss Rosmerta." Harry replies quickly before she can suggest anything more substantial.

"Such a sweet young man, how old are you dear?" Rosmerta winks at Harry.

"I just turned sixteen a few months ago miss." Harry replies politely.

"Old enough for a glass of wine with the meal then." Rosmerta smirks at the startled look on Harry face.

Harry looks quickly at Poppy. "Is that alright, or will it effect my potions adversely?"

"Your last potions were administered just after breakfast time and it does not look like you will get any more until this evening, so it will be fine if you want to have a glass." Poppy assures him, duly impressed by his consideration.

"I'm sorry you have been ill, I hope you feel better soon." Rosmerta says sincerely.

Poppy steps in before Harry can say anything, and begins to spread the cover story they had come up with. "It was the war Rosie. He fought to save his friends and family but someone forced a portkey on him. We believe that a stray spell partially interfered with it and his magic was exhausted. He has been unconscious for over a week, so small portions are just fine."

Harry looks at Poppy sharply. "A week?"

Poppy shakes her head negatively before answering out loud. "I'm afraid so."

Rosmerta nods sympathetically. "Of course, I understand perfectly. Next time he and all the new friends he is certain to make can have a go at me double deluxe smorgasbord free of charge."

"Well Mr. Jevanus it looks like you need to make lots of friends to help you eat the largest meal Rosie makes. Not even Hagrid can finish that one off by himself." Poppy laughs at Harry's wide-eyed stare.

Rosmerta bustles off to place their order and to check on the other patrons, some of who are watching Poppy and the young man with her intently. When Harry notices the extra attention he buries his nose in his new book. Poppy notices his nervousness about being the center of attention but can do nothing about it except give the more obvious patrons a return look. Harry soon becomes engrossed in his book for real leaving Poppy to go over her checklist of what is needed for him and in the school hospital wing. When their food arrives Poppy almost has to pry the book out of Harry's hands to get his attention without shouting.

After Harry is finished he pushes hi plate away contentedly. "That was perfect. What next Miss Poppy?"

Poppy glances out the window to see which store is nearest them. "Something to store your nice new things in."

"Miss Poppy how long was I actually in the hospital wing and how much longer do I have to stay?" Harry asks in a whisper after they have left The three Broomsticks.

Poppy thinks about the question seriously and waits for a lull in other pedestrians to answer. "You showed up on July thirty-first so you were only out about three days." Poppy raises her voice back to a normal speaking level as they near another group of shoppers. "You seem to be doing fine with all the walking around we are doing today so I think one more night is all you need to spend in a hospital bed. Basically it is only so I can administer a few potions that require the patient to be awake for and to show you which ones you will need to take on a schedule."

"Where will I be staying after that?" Harry shifts nervously as he looks around the shop, they had just entered, stacked high with a wide assortment of trunks. "I know students aren't allowed to stay in the castle over the summer."

"If there is a real need they can, the charter doesn't allow for the children we teach to be thrown out on the street or sent somewhere that we know they will be seriously harmed. Besides you will be staying at the castle while you study and take your test. Just because the testers can be here in a week does not mean you can not have a bit more time than that. The tests themselves will take about a week, then we will need to wait a few days for the results so we know what classes you can take. Once the classes are confirmed we can set you up with your supplies for the school year." Poppy misses the flash of anger in Harry's eyes as she checks out a couple of dual compartment trunks.

Shaking off another deception uncovered Harry gets his mind back on his tests. "So if I start studying tomorrow and work hard next week I can start testing on a Monday. After the tests were over I would still have a week and half until school starts."

Poppy abandons the flashy looking trunks at the front of the shop. "I think a week would hardly be a problem, you could also stay at Rosmerta's or The Leaky Cauldron until it is time to ride the train."

Harry nods hiding his relief. "That sounds workable, and I never went home for the holidays anyway so that will be no different. Then again I have always considered Hogwarts my home more than any other place I've been." Harry's mood sinks even more as the enormity of the situation intrudes on his consciousness.

Poppy moves closer to Harry in silent support. "None of these are quite what I had in mind."

"What about that one?" Harry points at an upright trunk that looks more like a wardrobe, partially obscured by a rickety stack of used trunks at the back of the shop.

Poppy uses her wand to carefully levitate the old trunks out of the way and to move the upright to where they can see it better.

A chuckle off to one side Startle Poppy. "Pardon me madam, I did not mean to cause alarm. That trunk has been here since my father was an apprentice. He wanted to introduce another option to the standard trunk, never could interest anyone in it, so it was the only one he made. It is a shame really, it is a very well designed storage unit. Would you like to know more, I am quite ready to let it go for the same price as a basic trunk."

"Thank you sir, we would like to here more please." Harry says while Poppy glares at the man disgruntledly.

The shop owner bows slightly. "My pleasure young sir. As you can see it is an impressive size at eight feet tall and five feet tall with an outside depth of nine inches, the depth assure that it does not take up to much floor space. You don't need to worry about it tipping over since it has been charmed to remain stable under any conditions, only its owner or someone the owner specifically keys in can move the trunk at all. Another convenient charm is this." He taps a spot on the left hand door and the trunk shrinks to the size of a briefcase complete with handle. "This is actually an extra 'secret' compartment which you can store things in that you might need within easy reach without having to resize the whole trunk. I will show you how to access it from the main trunk in a bit." He opens the case to show them a compartment that is about twice as deep as it's outside appearance. He closes it and taps the circle on the right that they can now see is a stylized sun and the trunk returns to full size. "No need to do any magic to shrink or resize it, all the functions can be keyed to only certain users, just tap it with your finger or your wand."

The trunk maker frowns and casts a cleaning charm at the trunk so they can see it clearly for the first time. Poppy and Harry are greatly impressed by the deeply polished cedar finish, and the skillfully carved doors depicting a bare tree under a moon on the left hand door. The right hand show the same tree blanketed in leaves under the same sun they had noticed on the shrunken version. And on the bottom are two drawers one large with a narrower one right above it, a tranquil pond carved across both of them.

"It is lovely." Poppy strokes the satin smooth surface of the wood.

"I have always thought so, but it looks so large that most people don't even ask about it. The few who have were displeases with it looking like a muggle item in its smaller form." The trunk maker grimaces in irritation. "Rather stupid attitude if you ask me. But that enough of that." He gestures to the trunk, opening each compartment as he describes it. "The single bottom drawer is roughly equal to two times the size of a standard trunk and was designed with potions equipment in mind. It will hold two standard cauldrons, the narrow shelves around the outside edge will hold all your supplies and finished potions securely, no need to worry about spillage or breakage no matter how rough the travel. The smaller upper drawer was to hold your stationary goods, as you can see it has a place to hold flat parchments as well as rolls. There are also places for your quills, inks, and seal equipment. You can label each parchment cubby so you can arrange all you papers by subject or any method you choose."

He smiles at them over one shoulder. "Now for the clever part. If you open the left moon door first you have a closet for all your clothing, full length items like cloaks, half length items such as shirts, and shoe shelves. Plus you have drawers for your smaller niceties and a few plain open shelves for things that don't need to be hung up." He closes the door with a dramatic flourish. "Now if you open the right sun door first you will find a book shelf that will hold three times what it looks like it will, again you can label the shelves any way you want. The other half is utility storage with broom brackets, another clothing bar for specialty items say quidditch robes. If you look at the floor of the compartment you can see an access panel with a handle, which is where you access the briefcase compartment when the trunk is full size. The last compartment of the trunk is also accessed from here, turn the briefcase handle and give the 'password'," the man winks at them, "and the back fades out to reveal a place where you can store your most precious items. It is only a couple of shelves with a bit of extra protection. Close the secret compartment by turning the handle back to its original position. I can not tell you how to customize the trunk. My father said that he left a manual, that will appear inside when the trunk is purchased, which would explain the trunk fully as well as how to fully enact all the security procedures. The only other information I know about the trunk is a general list of charms he used."

He nods absently to himself before going on in a rambling manner. "I have already mentioned that it won't tip over. It is also flameproof though I wouldn't test that against a dragon, freeze proof, waterproof, and air proof. That means if someone tries to use a gas to poison you can hide inside to prevent that, it has an air refreshing charm on it so you won't suffocate. Oh and no one can be locked inside it either, well not without using extreme measure to block the doors shut. It has an unbreakable charm, there are cleaning charms on the insides, the outside is stain proof if not dust proof, and it has a vermin repellant. There are theft deterrent charms, and a basic notice-me-not charm, the briefcase is feather light, it is charmed not to sink, and supposedly the whole think will withstand even the most caustic magical or muggle substances. Lastly my father led me to believe he tested it against every curse he could throw at it, and it withstood everything unscathed and the magic recording device he place inside registered nothing." The shop owner lowers his voice. "He told me he even tried the big three and still nothing."

Harry looks at the trunk in awe. "Wow. You can't seriously be willing to part with a masterpiece like that for as little as a plain trunk."

"I am, it has been here for almost one hundred years, it needs a home. I suspect that the trunk has some other surprises for its owner because my father always got a shifty sort of look when he would say the manual held all its secrets." The trunk maker replies amicably.

Harry looks at Poppy hopefully and she smiles back at him. "This the one?"

Harry nods slowly. "Yeah I think this is the one, if you feel it is not inappropriate for a student."

Poppy suppresses a rude sound. "Considering the gilded gold suite of furniture one student carries around, and the ebony multi-compartment trunk James Potter uses I do not think this will cause more than a ripple of curiosity."

The shop owner shrinks the trunk again and hands it to Harry while accepting a charge slip from Poppy. "Congratulations young man, I hope it serves you as well as my father intended it to."

Harry takes the trunk happily, opening the briefcase to slip his book into it he discovers a book already there. "Cool, the manual is here just like you said it would be."

The shop owner smiles broadly. They thank him and move out into the street where Poppy heads for a group a simple looking shops.

"We need to collect a few hygienic goods for you." Poppy ushers Harry into the dry good shop she had visited earlier.

Harry blushes a little. "I've never bought these types of things before. I either used what was left in the showers or Mrs. - um my best friends mum would pick them up when she went shopping for her kids." Harry's avoids looking at her when she looks at him questioningly. "There was a reason."

Poppy guides him around the shops showing him where things are and helping him to choose things he likes. When they are done they have sent several more packages to Hogwarts with a assortment of things in them like; a comb, soap, towels, a watch, and other everyday items Harry had never thought to worry about. Even though the task seems like it should be boring Harry enjoys discovering such simple things like the fact that he enjoyed the scent of roses and sandalwood more than the pine and bubble-gum scents he was usually forced to use. Poppy wonders to herself again about what type of life Harry must have lived that makes such simple things foreign to him.

Poppy pauses outside the joke shop uncertainly and Harry grins. "I do not need to go in there, I inherited the Marauders' notebooks. I had them shrunken in my pocket the day I was so precipitously brought here."

"Oh dear." Poppy looks alarmed by this revelation.

Harry's lips tilt up in a look of pure mischief. "Including the ones the kept of the pranks they pulled after they graduated. In addition, I helped a set of twins that were friends of mine to open their own joke shop, it will be quite successful. I even contributed ideas on occasions. "

Poppy groans. "This is going to be an interesting year."

"Only if they target me intentionally. I don't mind a good prank so long as it is not personal or malicious," Harry says quickly to dispel her concern.

"All right rascal, shall we go look at those precious brooms of yours." Poppy laughs openly when his face lights up.

"Yes! Of course they can't hold a candle to what I am used to but I just want to fly again." Harry enthuses.

Poppy stops. "I had not thought of that, what was your broom capable of."

Harry's eyes gleam with first traces of what Poppy interprets as arrogance. "My Firebolt could reach a speed of 150 mph in ten seconds, it could go even faster if you knew how to push it in a dive. It was a gift from someone I loved dearly." Harry quickly brushes aside the thought that he had never told Sirius how much he cared about him. Harry looks up at Poppy his eyes sparkling, and she realizes his look isn't arrogance but fierce joy. "Flying is something no one can accuse me of faking or cheating on. You can't fake the ability to control a broom moving at those speeds."

"Right then we do not want the main stream quidditch shop, we want old man Jeweks. He makes custom racing brooms since the Comet line hit the mainstream shops." Poppy turns down a side road.

"He made the Silver Arrow Didn't he? My flying instructor and quidditch referee said the Firebolt had many of the same characteristics, like balance." Harry rattle on excited at the chance to actually meet a broom maker. "Um, are custom brooms allowed in Quidditch?"

"Yes they are, at least currently. It hasn't been that long since quidditch brooms became reliable mass produced or affordable on any level. Poppy stops in front of a gate made out of broom sticks and raps on it sharply.

"Come on in, I'm in the shop." Is the immediate response.

Poppy leads Harry around the side of the house were there are huge piles of many different wood types. "Leonard, I have brought you a challenge. A young man with flying skills that burns out every broom he climbs on." Poppy shakes her head at Harry's quizzical look.

A tousle haired head pops out of the shop. "Really, top speed clocked in a dive?"

Harry gapes at the dust covered old man blinking at him through thick bottle glass lenses. "180 sir and I landed successfully."

Leo whistles. "Well that broom was toast, 180, that was some altitude and assisted free fall?" Harry nods quickly in assent. "Come closer lad so my glasses can get a better read of your magic, they sure aren't for looks you know."

Harry approaches cautiously. "You won't tell anyone what you see, outside of us, will you?"

Leo shakes his head. "Nope, professional courtesy, a wizard's magic is as personal as their thoughts. You do not poke around in such without permission and the ability to keep things to yourself." Harry accepts the explanation and moves close enough for Leo to focus on him eliciting another whistle. "Well hell lad no wonder you asked that, I'm surprised any broom stays under you without being personally attuned to your magic. Poppy me dear have you introduced this lad of your to Albus? He'll swallow that twinkle of his or I'm no judge."

"He was in the infirmary with us this morning, but then Mr. Jevanus is still recovering from magical exhaustion." Poppy says.

"Exhaustion, how the hell do you exhaust that much magic?" Leo sounds skeptical.

Poppy looks apologetically at Harry who stares off at nothing. "He tried to stop an attack on his home and school, someone forced him to take a portkey which was hit by a stray spell as it activated. And please note that he is not fully recovered yet, that is still a couple days off."

Leo grunts. "That explains it then, but never fear I can make you a broom that will be unrivaled for a hundred years or more. What is your wand made of lad?"

Harry returns his attention to the old wizard. "Holly and phoenix feather."

"Woo hoo, that is a most unusual combination. I bet you have a bit of trouble with simple spells and potions." Leo continues to peer through his glasses intently.

"How did you know that?" Harry steps back and tries to clear his mind.

"With the amount of power you have, and a wand combination which is capable of surviving it, it is an easy call to make." Leo finally exits the shed fully revealing a skinny frame that would be tall if it wasn't permanently stooped. "Show me a bluebell charm."

Harry shifts guiltily. "I can rarely do that one."

Leo nods. "Just try."

Harry does as he is told and some pale blue flames jump about and go out.

"Okay, close you eyes and picture a hollow tube in your hand with your magic flowing through it. Now try again."

The same thing happens.

"Picture the tube smaller."

This time the blue flames stay but instead of being a small globe there is a huge ball that is threatening to scorch things in a way the spell shouldn't. Poppy disperses the flames quickly.

"Again, try making the tube much smaller.

The ball of flames is about half the size of the previous attempt.

"Smaller."

Harry pictures a straw and casts the spell again, the flames are the right size but to pale. Harry tries again without being told, visualizing a double sized straw and he has a perfect handful of bright blue flames.

"Perfect lad. Now all you need to do is remember the size of that tube for normal spell. The stronger the spell or more complex the potion the larger you tube should be." Leo tells Harry excitedly.

Poppy pats Harry on the shoulder. "The opposite is true as well, the simpler the potion or spell the less magic it takes. It is also easier to harvest ingredients if you tone your magic down so you do not damage the plants."

Harry's eyes grow round. "I'm not bad at potions, I'm just funneling to much magic. I am going to strangle a couple of people when I get a hold of them."

Poppy chuckles. "Remember we who grew up with magic all around us often forget what those who do not are unaware of. Children are taught early on to temper how they employ magic."

Harry calms down as he realizes that it was a simple fact to overlook. "I will have to remember that in case I ever find myself teaching."

Leo squints at Harry. "Show me a more advanced spell please, and put some real umph into it."

Harry pulls up a series of happy thoughts and cast the patronus spell without even thinking about it. His stag erupts into being, brighter and larger than ever, to canter around them for a few minutes before fading out of sight.

"Well bless my belly dancing bats, that is the darnedest thing, a corporeal patronus. Bravo lad." Leo cheers.

Harry blushes uncomfortably. "I learned it when I was thirteen."

Leo goes very still. "How old are you lad?"

"Sixteen, sir." Harry squeaks.

"Oh blast it all, I hope my shop scrambles your magical signature enough so you won't be in trouble for doing magic." Leo dithers looking guiltily up at the sky for any sign of owls.

Poppy clears her throat. "Albus cleared him to do magic so he could study freely for his OWL tests."

Both Leo and Harry relax. "Well that is good then lad. Is there anything unusual about your wand that could narrow down my choice?" Leo waves at the wood piles.

"It has a brother wand that is made out of ebony." Harry says softly.

"Not a nice combination that." Leo turns to contemplate his stacks of wood one after the other. "Lad I want you to go behind the shed, you will find a batch of unfinished handles. Give them the command 'up' very gently then with the force you would use normally. Bring me the ones that react the best and quickest."

Harry trots off around the shop.

Poppy watches him go silently. "Those are your discards, correct?"

Leo smiles at Poppy for catching him out. "Yes they are, most of them were simply to flawed to use. But there are a few that were to temperamental or to powerful for my usual clientele, money won't control a broom once your in the air."

Poppy grins. "Harry said something very similar which is why I brought him to you."

Harry comes back with three handles cradled in his arms. "The witch hazel was the only one to respond to get gentlest command. This ash one responded the best to what I consider a normal command when using a broom. Then I tried something you didn't suggest, I used the up command as if I was desperate or panicky using as much power as I could and this red one near broke my hand in response."

"Very good idea, strong emotions boost your magic and if you are in a dangerous spot it is the worst time for your broom to burnout. I get the feeling you're the type who wouldn't run from danger." Leo thumps Harry approvingly on the back.

Harry shuffles his feet. "Alone I wouldn't hesitate, but I could never run at the expense of others."

Poppy huffs sternly but she does understand. "Just try not to get into situations that require that type of decision."

Harry shrugs. "I try my best not to, but trouble just won't take the hint."

Leo chuckles. "Some how that doesn't surprise me. Now tell me exactly how my handles acted." Leo holds up the witch hazel handle.

Harry regards the wood thoughtfully. "I was very calm and gentle, picturing my smallest tube, just like you asked me to. The handle sort of lifted one end up first and then the other until it had walked its way up to mounting height." Leo holds up the ash handle. "Just like I did the first time I was presented with a broom in my first year, several quivered but this one rose smoothly and quickly to my hand but not violently." Leo holds up the last red handle. "I'm not sure what wood the red one is made of but as I told you I focused on the emotions I would be experiencing in an emergency and opened my magic up as wide as I could. That handle launched itself into my hand forcefully before I could even finish the word up." Harry rubs his still stinging hand.

Leo frowns at the red handle in his hand. "It is cedar, the most powerful and erratic handle I have ever made. I will use the cedar for the core shaft with the witch hazel as cladding, they entire length will be banded with ash maybe with a bit of holy and ebony detail inlays. The tail will be mostly ash with a bit of the cedar and hazel mixed in to maintain a balance. I will call it the Lightening Bolt, come back in a week to see if we chose correctly." Leo vanishes abruptly into his shop without any further conversation.

Poppy smile knowingly at Harry's confusion. "You have given him a challenge Harry, he is very happy. He thrives on creating truly unique brooms. Well look at the time, we have plenty of time to spare while we look at animals."

When they reach the pet shop all they can hear is a cacophony of pitiful yowls and shouted orders interspersed with curses.

Poppy is alarmed by the raucous. "Good grief, what is going on?"

A short man bustles out of the back. "Sorry we're closed, new shipment got to go." He tries to push them out the door.

Poppy side steps the man neatly. "Mr. Menagerie is there something wrong?"

Mr. Menagerie blinks up at her. "Poppy thank goodness, I could use your help desperately. My idiot cousin rescued a batch of ocelot cubs from poachers and sent them to me, along with the largest boa constrictor I have ever laid eyes on. Ocelots eat snakes, so none of them are to pleased with their lot."

"Excuse me but if you won't freak out I might be able to help." Harry thinks rapidly for an explanation, and points to the scar on his forehead. "When I was a baby an incompetent dark wizard was trying to gain certain talents using me as an offering. The ritual backfired, and I am the one that ended up being able to talk to snakes. Ironic that the man turned himself into a slobbering idiot over something so ridiculously useless. It also made me hypersensitive to dark magic, it has been known to make me rather ill."

"Kid right now I don't care how you got the talent just so long as you can calm the snake down. Why my idiot cousin thought I could sell a snake is beyond me. Follow me." Menagerie shuts the door and puts up a closed sign.

Harry smirks at Poppy. "Plenty of time." Harry enters the backroom and freezes. "Bloody hell, that not a boa is an anaconda."

"So what kid?" Menagerie snaps trying to shoo the snake away from the crate that still hold the ocelots.

"Call me kid again and I'll tell it where you keep your rats." Harry snaps back. "I don't think your cousin sent the snake. It sounds like it might have been an accidental stowaway."

Harry switches his attention to the very large, very angry anaconda. (s) Excuse me. (s)

The snake and the people who were not expecting to hear parseltongue stop to look at Harry.

(s) May I talk to you in a quieter location? I think there has been an accident. (s) Harry turns his head just enough to see Mr. Menagerie. "Mr. Menagerie may I use your office for a bit? With this magnificent fellow out of the room the cubs should calm down some."

Menagerie just waves him toward the office.

(s) Please follow me. (s) Harry enters the office first and carefully levitates the desk and other loose furniture to one side. Sitting on the floor Harry waits for the anaconda to settle itself. (s) Is there a form of address you would prefer?" (s)

The snake regards Harry for a long moment. (S) You may call me So'amana if you wish. I take it that my resting spot was ill chosen? (S)

Harry nods. (s) From what I saw back there I would say your resting place was actually a climate controlled shipping crate that they were using to store and ship smaller species crates in. (s)

So'amana sways from side to side. (S) The square rock smelled of vegetation, until those furry menaces woke me. I so wanted to silence them but there were many things in the way. Then there were loud men who did something that stung terribly and I awoke here. (S)

(s) I am sorry So'amana the loud men were probably all wizards, they used magic to stun you because you frightened them. Many people fear snakes as evil, but even more so right no. We are at war with a wizard that can speak to snakes as I do, he uses them to harm any that disagree with him. I am young and do not belong here any more than you do so I do not know if I could convince them to send you home. The little furry ones were orphaned by poachers and I suppose the wizard who rescued them thought this pet shop was better than leaving them to fend for themselves. Men sometimes do not understand it is better to die free than to live always in slavery no matter the comfort of the captivity. (s) Harry's tongue is tired after such a long speech in parseltongue.

(S) I would like to stay with you to learn about your people. I will not harm anyone unless they try to harm us. (S) So'amana edges closer to Harry.

(s) Or their pets, many people keep small birds and animals as companions or familiars. Some wizards can even turn into animals themselves. And we study magical creatures some times, I am sure the teachers would be unhappy it they started disappearing. Then there are the house elves, though they might be hard to catch, they are sentient beings in their own right. I would be in a lot of trouble with the school's (s) Harry pauses because he realizes Headmaster doesn't seem to translate, (s) elder if my new friend harmed other in any way. (s)

So'amana curls up to think about what Harry had explained, but his contemplation is interrupted by a sudden yowl as one of the cubs runs into he room and dives into Harry's lap. Harry instinctually cuddles the tiny ball of gold and silver fur, which certainly doesn't not look like an ocelot's normal coloration, causing the cub to quiet immediately.

Mr. Menagerie steps in the door. "I figured out why these cubs are so much more vocal and temperamental than usual. A quick magical scan revealed that one of their ancestors was a kneazle. It appears that the oddest of the lot has chosen you, Mr. Jevanus. By the way I'm sorry about snapping at you and calling you kid. I didn't know your name and the snake rather shocked me since I had no idea it was even in the crate."

Harry accepts the apology. "I should not have gotten upset either, but it was deafening and I was expecting a boa that only gets to be about ten foot long not a thirty foot long anaconda. He crawled into the larger shipping crate among some plants to take a nap before the cubs were added and the whole thing shipped off. The wizards at the first stop stunned him, not an improvement on his temper."

Mr. Menagerie is intrigued, he has read a lot about snakes written by prior parseltongues out of curiosity. "Did he give you his name?"

Harry laughs. "No, he made up a moniker of what he is, a South American Anaconda, So'amana. He is currently thinking about the eating restriction he will face if he chooses to stay. We have not discussed the fact that the teachers probably will not let him into their classrooms, but I doubt he will want to follow me around like this fellow will." Harry points at the ball of fluff asleep in his lap. "How much were you going to charge for them? Young ocelots are trainable and known to be loyal to begin with, but when you add the kneazle traits to it they should prove to be very valuable and useful familiars."

So'amana lifts his head. (S) I will come with you and behave as a familiar should, you care greatly for those who need protecting. I shall protect the protector, and my name for you alone is Shosanus (Show-ss-an-us-ss) my liege. (S) The huge snake bows its head to Harry.

Mr. Menagerie clears his throat. "The snake can choose its own fate, and I have not decided on a price for the cubs so just say he is a gift in return for your assistance. One has attached itself to Poppy as well and she will be providing me with nutrient potions for them just incase they are too young to be fully independent. She is gathering what you will need to look after them right now."

"He decided to stay with me." Harry motions to the snake and heads for the main part of the store carrying his new cat in the crook of his arm with So'amana following him regally. "It is a good thing it is getting dark because I think he might cause a panic at the Three Broomsticks."

Poppy blink. "That is your new pet?"

Harry smirks. "No, but he has decided that I need a keeper, and had volunteered to take on the job. I did not really have a choice."

Something shrieks and Harry ducks but the assailant attaches itself to his shoulder. There is a hiss and another shriek, this one directly in his ear.

"Ouch, not so loud." Harry manages to pluck the offending assailant off his shoulder and put it on the chop counter. Harry stares back at the baleful eyes of a bird of prey. A beautiful peregrine falcon that looks very determined to attach itself to Harry.

When he tried to retract his arm the falcon immediately attaches itself to his wrist causing Harry to wince. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous, we need to get out of here before anything else attaches itself to me."

Poppy nods quickly in agreement. "Add the bird to the charge and anything he needs to care for it properly.

Harry turns to leave but stops suddenly feeling an odd tug in his heart. "Please add some owl treats to that, and a cage and stand appropriate for a full grown snowy owl." Confused Harry strides out quickly, grabbing his briefcase from the floor, before anything else happens.

Outside Harry looks at the falcon seriously. "Do you like the name Orion?" Orion bobs his head. (s) So'amana do you mind making your way up to the castle on you own, you can hunt in the forest if you like? (s) The snake agrees (s) And if any humans point a stick at you or mutter in a strange language, duck this time. (s) So'amana makes a rude noise and looks around for the castle. "Orion will you point So'am towards the castle, you might even catch a snack as well. I'll be there soon." Orion takes off and circles impatiently (s) So'am, Orion will show you the way to the castle. (s)

The two creatures head off, disappearing silently into the growing dusk.

"Well that was an interesting stop." Poppy says with a small yawn.

Harry snorts. "That is a normal occurrence in my life, shoot it wasn't even life threatening. Is it after dinner time yet?"

"Come on you rascal, lets see if Rosie saved us anything. I think that is what I am going to call my cub." Poppy smiles down at her armful of fur.

"What?" Harry asks in confusion too tired to bother trying to guess.

"Why Rascal of course. What are you naming yours?" Poppy responds glibly.

"To much energy for the end of the day. His name will be Paladin if he agrees to it." Harry strokes the almost iridescent fur lovingly. "I think she looks more like and Imp to me."

"Imp," Poppy rolls the name round for a bit, "yes that does sound more feminine somehow, if she agrees."

Poppy enters the pub with Harry following her tiredly and finds an empty table to the back of the room.

"Well look what the cat dragged in or should I say cats." Rosmerta smirks as she places a plate with a slice of kidney pie and a simple green salad in front of each of them. "What would you like to drink?"

"Warm butterbeer please, and some warm goats milk for the cubs if you have it." Harry yawns, stretching while trying not to disturb his cub.

"Both good ideas Harry, I'll have a warm butterbeer to Rosie. The milk will keep them happy until we can finish our food." Poppy looks hopefully at Rosmerta.

Rosmerta holds up her hands in surrender. "Yes I have some fresh goats milk, I'll even warm it up for you. Where did you get them from anyway?"

"We were ahead of schedule when we got to Magical Menagerie. When we got there all heck was breaking loose, it seems a large snake had stowed away in a shipping crate. The cubs had been rescued from poachers, and they were scared out of their wits by all the loud people and a snake that they consider a natural enemy. After things calmed down they were checked for health and bloodlines, it turns out our little ocelots are one quarter kneazle. After helping him with the snake and calming the cubs, these two claimed us." Poppy pets Imp gently to distract the waking cub from all the interesting scents.

"The excitement they caused proved the Headmaster right about us not getting back before dinner." Harry puts in quietly.

"Did you at least get all your shopping done?" Rosmerta asks while admiring the cubs.

"Yes we saw to everything we needed to get today, though there were a few things that had to be ordered for later pickup." Poppy answers, any further questions are postponed when Imp yowls plaintively and Rosmerta hurries off to get the milk.

They finish eating quickly so they can focus on the cubs that are definitely awake and hungry. Paladin is quieter than his sister, but quicker to look around and nose at new things. Rosmerta is soon back with a bowl and bottle for each cub. Much to Poppy's relief both cubs drink from their bowls.

Imp purrs happily and curls up into tight cream and white ball of fluff when she finishes her milk, Paladin just flops bonelessly across Harry's lap.

"We should probably go while they are sound asleep. I dread the thought of trying to floo with this hyper ball of fur, teeth, and claws if he was awake." Harry stands and thanks Rosmerta for the delicious meal and her help with feeding the cubs while arranging Paladin so it will be easier to floo.

Poppy agrees heartily. "You just got out of the hospital wing we do not need your own pet putting you back in it."

They floo back to Poppy's office, Harry manages to save himself from falling by dropping his trunk and grabbing the edge of Poppy's desk. The first thing Harry notices when he rights himself is that the office is stacked high with so many parcels that there is barely any room to move.

"Good evening Albus, I do hope you have not been waiting long." Poppy says as she dusts herself off one-handed.

From his place in Poppy's chair Dumbledore smiles serenely and mumbles a cleaning charm at the new arrivals. "Not long at all, but I felt it was necessary to ask young Harry here what sort of pets he chose."

Harry scowls in irritation. "I did not choose any pets, my companions chose me and made it quite clear no was not an option. I really truly had no control over the three of them. I made friends with the snake and he decided to stay, the other two just attached themselves to me determinedly."

"Don't' you mean four?" Dumbledore unwraps some kind of candy and pops it into his mouth.

"Four?" Harry frowns and looks around before remembering that Poppy is holding her cub. "No, no Imp belongs to Miss Poppy."

Dumbledore blinks looking at the ball of fur Poppy is holding. "Actually I was referring to an animal Hagrid found near his hut the same day you arrived. He only brought it up to the castle at dinner tonight because the poor thing was not in any better shape than you were."

Harry regards the Headmaster cautiously. "Are you trying to tell me that Hagrid found a snowy owl? How is it she ended up out there, shouldn't she have arrived at the same place as I did?"

"I believe that the portkey did try to move you, but your magic not only fueled your trip backwards but also anchored you to Hogwarts somehow. Your owl on the other hand has no significant magic of her own so when you collapsed she was moved along the trajectory of the portkey. Luckily Hogwarts currently has wards that block portkeys from entering or exiting the ground if they are not created by authorized personnel. The wards of course left you unaffected because you didn't actually cross them at any point, your owl did try to cross them so they effectively stopped her." Dumbledore explains calmly.

"Is she alright sir?" Harry asks anxiously, holding his growing anger in. There was no way the portkey continued to move Hedwig since he had still had the thing in his possession, which he realized with a jolt was no longer true. /What if it had been a round trip portkey? No, if that had been true it would have activated again when his hand had brushed against it this morning. /

"Why don't we find out?" With a wave of his wand the window in Poppy's office swings open and a frantic white owl flies through it at full speed.

Harry feels like a piece of himself has returned and a slight ache in his head ease. "Hedwig, my brave girl, I thought we had been separated." It assures him even more that this is truly Hedwig when she tries to cuff him in a particular way. "You're such a bright lady, what did they do to you?" Hedwig hoots mournfully while settling onto his shoulder. "It's okay girl I understand." Harry files away the vicious glare Hedwig sends at Dumbledore for future thought.

"That is astute of you Harry. I did indeed find the traces of a control spell on her. It is a completely legal and easily performed spell, used mainly to move frightened or wild animals away from populated areas. She is a smart one, I doubt anyone will have the chance to use it on her again." Albus pulls another candy out. "Have you decided what classes you wish to test for beyond the basics?"

"Just to be sure the main courses are still History, Astronomy, Herbology, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Defense right?" Albus nods. "I would also like to take the tests for Care of Magical Creatures, Runes, Muggle Studies, and Arithmancy."

"Why that is almost all the courses we offer, why not add Divination as well to round out the full course?" Albus smiles benignly.

"I have met one to many frauds in the field. No matter how gifted a seer may or may not be I refuse to play guessing games about the meaning of some obtuse prophecy that might be about current events or could be referring to something to happen in the distant future." Harry sneers at the memory of what someone else doing just that had cost him.

Poppy notes Harry's dislike of divination privately and latches on to the unusualness of another of his course choices. "If you were muggle raised, why take Muggle studies?"

"I don't plan on continuing it into NEWTs, but I thought saying that my prior school required learning it and having an OWL to prove I was schooled in it might be safer in these troubled times. I am also aware that some jobs look at OWLs as well as NEWTs, so adding a sure thing will help my overall scores. This time around I fully intend on getting more than one outstanding, no more holding back." Harry explains determinedly.

Dumbledore chuckles. "Very Slytherin of you, are you sure you would hex the sorting hat?"

Harry's eyes become hard and cold. "Does Slytherin House still harbor any Blacks, Malfoys, of Lestranges?"

"Why yes, quite a few actually." Dumbledore's smile fading along with Harry's mood.

"Best not to risk temptation then, sir. They haven't done anything to unforgivable yet, so lets just let that dragon sleep." Harry forces himself to sigh forlornly. "I realize that is little chance of being sent back to my time so I need to do the best that I can here."

Dumbledore contemplates the young man standing in front of him appraisingly. "I think I begin to understand, and if you are right and you are stranded here I think some precautions need to be taken. You are aware of occlumency so I think you need to continue learning it. I do not want to contemplate what Tom could learn if he or one of his followers got a look inside your head right now."

"I agree, I know far to much about far to many things to leave my mind with the minor protections it has now. I promise you Headmaster I will work diligently on strengthening my shields. " Harry shifts his attention to Poppy who is levitating the accumulated packages into the main infirmary where they can be sorted more easily. "I promise that I will not seek to change what I know has already happened, beyond that I can give no further assurances."

Dumbledore realizes that though the young man standing before him is physically young, making him easy to underestimate, his mind and soul are older than many adults. "That is all we can ask of you. Now what is it that Poppy called you?"

"The name tags on my robes read Hartly Pannaish Jevanus." Harry gives Dumbledore a lopsided smirk.

"Interesting name, how did you decide upon it?" Albus asks with a hint of true curiosity.

"Ah, ah Headmaster that would be telling." Harry moves to follow Poppy out of the office. "It is one more thing out of the way, and I have a whole month to get used to it before school starts, hopefully cutting down on mistakes."

"We will of course do all we can to help you develop your life history and arrange for the paperwork to back it up." Dumbledore reaches the door before Harry blocking his path, but instead of getting a chance to say anything else he finds himself staring into the eyes of a very large snake. "We are just on our way out, it is quite cramped in here."

Harry translates and So'amana moves to one side allowing them to pass. "I will need a summary of required OWL topics and access to the library so I can properly study for my tests. How are meals handled during the summer?"

"Those of us staying in the castle usually eat in the staff lounge or have a house elf bring us our meals. You are welcome to do the same and I am sure you know where the kitchens are so feel free to visit them if you would like." Dumbledore answers promptly.

"I'll probably only eat breakfasts with the staff as I will be very busy and I study best in a peaceful setting." Harry replies already planning how best to utilize the Room of Requirements.

"That is fine Mr. Jevanus, I will have the summary for you at breakfast tomorrow." Dumbledore pulls a scrap of paper and a battered self-inking quill out of a pocket. "A pass to the library I can do now." With a flourish he writes out a library pass.

"Thank you Headmaster. Now I need to sort out my purchases and put them away properly. Then I need to see to my friends." Harry pauses in consideration. "Do you think the current residents of the lake would mind the addition of an large anaconda, they do prefer a watery habitat."

Dumbledore strokes his beard. "I will talk to them tomorrow, I should be able to give you an answer by lunch or at the latest supper. Now I think I have taken up enough of your time for tonight. Good-night Hartly."

Good-night sir." Harry says amicably even though he detests the Headmasters assumed familiarity and remains on guard until after he has left. "Miss Poppy do you mind if So'am and the other stay with me tonight?"

Poppy eyes the snake warily, So'amana lowers his head trying to look less threatening. "He is for more cooperative and considerate than many of my patients are so I suppose it will be fine for one night."

Both Harry and So'amana relax in relief. Harry begins sorting the things Poppy had moved out of the office into piles according to their labels. Harry has to retrieve his new trunk, which is still on the floor beside the fireplace in Poppy's office where he had dropped it. Working together they manage to resize everything fairly quickly. After Poppy retrieves the few things she had purchased for herself Harry carefully puts everything away. By midnight when Harry finishes he is so tired that he simply crawls onto the bed fully clothed and falls asleep.

HJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjpHJPhjp

End Chap. 1

AN/ Yes I use an unorthodox writing style. No this story isn't beta'd, sorry. Eventually I will have finished my two older epics and this along with 'A Letter to Far' (screwed up the grammar of the title, should be Too) will be properly rewritten.

Happy New Year


	2. Chapter 2

Through Time with Panache 

By Tiara Light

* * *

Join Hartly Pannaish Jevanus, or just 'Harry' because his full name is to stuffy, as he finishes his Hogwarts education and moves into the wider world while waiting to return to a place and time when he was someone else entirely. AU though there are some roughly HBP compliant reference especially from before Halloween. (I am in Total Denial). Creature Harry much later.

Slash no 'real' pairings any time soon. HP/portraits you'll just have to read to find out :P

"Regular Speech"  
/Thoughts/  
(s)parseltongue(s)

* * *

Chapter 2 Meeting the Residents

* * *

Harry's sleep is restless, filled with bad memories and horrendous nightmares. His familiars old and new do their best to comfort him. When Poppy comes in to check on Harry the next morning she finds all four of them arranged on the bed with him. The two birds perched on either side of the headboard making an occasional sound of reassurance. The ocelot kneazle cub is curled up in a ball beside Harry, its head tucked firmly under his chin. The most surprising however is the giant anaconda resting on the bed, it's mighty coils encircling the sleeping young wizard protectively.

Poppy approaches the bed and its unusual occupants cautiously "Harry wake up." She calls gently then louder until he begins to stir. "It will soon be time for breakfast to be severed."

Harry groans and rubs the sleep from his eyes before noticing his new companions. /It was not a dream. /

Harry sits up stiffly. Running a hand through his hair to settle it, he encounters the tangled mass of his long hair. So'am slithers off the bed allowing Harry to stand up and stretch properly. He reaches up to rub his ear wondering why it is so soar. Harry snaps his attention to Poppy hoping she had not caught his movement. Not only had he been too tired to change his clothing he had also completely forgotten about the earring. Harry moves to his trunk to grab a fresh set of dark metallic gray robes and the potion Lillith had give him, he would look at the box of earrings later in private. He snatches up a comb and shoes as well before hurrying to the bathroom to get ready.

Harry is soon back in the main room grumbling about his hair. "I go to all the trouble to grow this stuff out and I still can not figure out how to get it to stay calm."

Poppy turns to see what is bothering Harry and quickly covers her mouth to keep from laughing. "Harry dear, do you remember the spritz potion I had you get?" Harry nods shortly. "Get it out and bring me a brush, I will show you how to keep your hair under control."

Harry brings Poppy the requested items and watches his reflection in the window in exasperated interest as she mists the surface of his hair lightly as well as the brush. Poppy gently smoothes his hair out from the underneath side expertly calming his hair to return the soft waves Lillith had revealed in it.

Harry holds his breath until Poppy is done, waiting for the explosion that he is sure will happen if she notices the earring. "Thank you Miss Poppy." Harry is relieved when she does not seem to notice.

"You are welcome Mr. Jevanus. Now shrink your chest and bring it along." Poppy heads towards the staff lounge.

Harry complies quickly and trots out of the infirmary to catch up with Poppy, his pets follow him automatically. "How many people are here, besides the obvious?"

"Most of the staff is already here, they prefer to ready their rooms themselves just as I do. Actually, the only ones missing are Mr. Filch our caretaker, Professor Sinclair Divination, Professor Slughorn Potions, and whoever Albus hired for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Poppy leads Harry down the twisting halls taking the long route to the staff lounge.

"Are Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Slughorn currently Heads of House?" Harry pants a little at the pace he has to use to keep up with Poppy.

"Yes they are. I take it they have not changed." Poppy finally stops in front of a large landscape being held up by a couple of suits of armor.

"Well Slughorn retired for awhile so they assigned the new potions Professor to the position, he came out of retirement the year I came from. " Harry waits while Poppy gives the right hand suit of armor the password. "Have you had many Defense teachers?" Harry waves his pets toward a nearby alcove.

"With the war going on it is hard to find qualified teachers who are not committed to it on one side or the other." Poppy changes the topic of their discussion as they enter the staff lounge. "Are you sure two week will be enough time to study everything?"

Harry nods. "Yeah, most of it is just reviewing theory and a bit of practice so I have the feel of the spells. I will be focusing mainly of Potions, Runes, and Arithmancy since they are the classes I feel I need the most work in without outside distractions. My studies should go fairly smoothly and I will be ready to start testing a week from Monday."

Albus stands up to greet them cheerfully. "Good morning Poppy, Mr. Jevanus. I hope you slept well. I take it from your conversation that I should have the testers here on the sixteenth?"

"Yes sir, if that is acceptable with you." Harry follows Poppy to a pair of empty chairs avoiding looking the Headmaster directly in the eye.

"Good morning Albus, I slept satisfactorily once I got to bed. I never knew how much work it was to look after a school aged young man outside of medical necessity." Poppy stifles a yawn, using the movement to analyze the subtle tension between the Headmaster and their guest.

"They are that Poppy. So young man, what type of broom did you get?" Albus asks trying to draw Harry into a conversation.

"A Lightening Bolt sir." Harry says quietly while staring at his plate waiting for food.

"I have never heard of that one before, who makes it?" Asks a vaguely familiar woman with dark brown hair, just starting to show strands of grey, cut in a chin length bob.

"Harry, let me present you to Madam Rolanda Hooch our flying instructor and resident broom fanatic." Poppy introduces her colleague ignoring the mock glare she receives. "Rolanda let me introduce Mr. Hartly Pannaish Jevanus."

Harry looks questioningly at Poppy who nods. "It is nice to meet you Madam Hooch. Mr. Jeweks is making a broom for me."

Rolanda looks at him intently for a moment before returning his greeting. After that, the introductions go smoothly around the room. Towards the end of the meal Albus gives Harry a scroll listing all the standard information OWL students are expected to be familiar with for all the courses that have OWL tests. He also gives Harry a list of books that cover the topics the best. As Albus escorts Harry to the door and asks Poppy to escort him to his temporary rooms, they are interrupted by the entrance of the school's current divination teacher.

"Dumbledore." Professor Sinclair greets Albus stiffly; she is a short square jawed woman with close-cropped white hair and cold pale green eyes.

"Ah, good morning Raven, you are looking well this day." Albus smiles at Raven Sinclair his eyes twinkling. "I hope you had a good vacation."

Harry remains stoic when Raven's eyes fasten onto him. /Great another hostile Professor. /

"Dumbledore, please tell me this, this child is not your newest Defense disaster. I admit his power levels are impressive but there is no way he can control a roomful of little beasts."

Harry bristles at being called a child but remains silent when Poppy throws him a cautionary look. He believes he did quite well with the DA.

"Of course not Raven, Mr. Jevanus is a fine young man but he still has two years of schooling to finish before I would even consider it." Albus winks at Harry who barely stops himself from glaring at the old man. "Raven Sinclair, this is Mr. Hartly Pannaish Jevanus more commonly known as Harry. He is a refugee student from a private school, he will be taking his OWLs soon and joining us for his sixth year." Albus is completely unfazed by his Professor's behavior.

"Mr. Jevanus." Raven sits down stiffly in the chair Harry had been sitting in.

Harry inclines his head to her, keeping his reaction completely neutral. "Professor Sinclair."

Raven snorts. "Boy you do not have to like me."

Harry's eye flash with fire at the term boy. "Is not liking you a good reason to dislike you Professor?"

Raven smirks at Harry, filing his reaction away for future reference. "I can see that the sorting hat is going to have a difficult time placing you young man."

"I can see where it might, since I grew up away from this school's standard behavioral structure." Harry represses a smirk of his own; it was not even a lie per say. The Dursley's had forced him to grow up certain ways far sooner than most of his peers. He had also been completely isolated from the magical world almost like a muggle born would be. Harry gives a half bow to the Professors and follows Poppy out, leaving Albus to conduct his staff meeting in private.

* * *

After Poppy has had time to guide Harry out of ear shot Albus turns to his staff. "Well now, what do you all think of the young man"  
Raven sips her tea feigning disinterest. "You are aware that his magic shows the classic symptoms of stress."

Albus inclines his head. "He is recovering from complete magical exhaustion, just out of the infirmary in fact. As far as I know he has yet to face the mental and emotional ramifications of the situation that brought it on."

Raven looks up from her tea. "You need to be cautious of that one Headmaster. His magic is not even fully recovered, and already you are the only one who would be able to weather a full magical outburst."

"I am aware of this, that is why I put him in the top room of the Founder's Wing for now." Albus says soothingly. "It has almost as good a view of the stars as the Astronomy Tower does."

Raven only rolls her eyes at the Headmaster's obtuse change of topics. "You play the fool to well Dumbledore."

"Is that wise Albus? We know nothing about this young man, and no one knows what secrets may still be hidden in that wing." Minerva McGonagall looks at Albus sternly.

"I assure you Minerva, that I know enough about young Mr. Jevanus to say with full certainty that he is firmly on our side of this war." Albus fills Minerva's cup with more tea.  
"I heard quite a buzz about Poppy's young man when I stopped at The Three Broomsticks late last night. He seems to have impressed several of the more prominent citizens." Filius Flitwick pipes up from farther down the table.

"Really?" Minerva turns to face Filius.

Filius nods enthusiastically. "Rosmerta seems to absolutely adore the boy and Mr. Menagerie was highly impresses by how he handles himself in an emergency. It seems there was a bit of a problem with his newest shipment of creatures that caused quite a panic. He did not say exactly what it was, but young Mr. Hartly did not hesitate to lend help when the need became apparent."

Minerva looks impressed. "Very noble of him."

"Or very foolish, considering he is still recovering from magical exhaustion." Raven says drolly.

Albus smiles knowingly his eyes twinkling. "As I understand it the type of assistance he rendered did not require the use of magic and Poppy was there as well."

"I should hope he did not use magic, he is underage." Minerva snaps primly.

"He has a waiver so he can study for his OWLs." Albus says benevolently.

"I want to know how he convinced Leonard Jeweks to make him a broom." Rolanda grumbles. "I have been asking him to make me one for years."

"Really Rolanda you need to base your concerns on something more solid than an imaginary broom you wished you owned." Mathias Numeric says in exasperation.

"And what should I base it on then? One of the bizarre muggle gizmos that you are always tinkering with. I might as well try to read my coffee grounds." Rolanda scoffs.

"I beg your pardon, but I disagree strongly to you implying Muggle Studies is in any way related to the false mysticism applied to divination." Mathias argues back.

Raven scowls at the two arguing professors. "Precisely what do you mean by that?"

Rolanda grins maniacally when Mathias blanches.

"Ladies and gentleman please remember we are all friends and colleagues here." Albus interrupts mildly.

The three professor fall silent, thoroughly chastised by the implied disappointment in Albus' voice.

Pomona Sprout clears her throat softly. "I think the lad should be given the same fair chance at a good magical education that any other child receives when they come here."

The rest of the staff nods in agreement with the Herbology professor.

"Really Albus we can not give you a fair opinion of the young man until we have interacted with him beyond a single meal." Astra Sinastra says calmly. "While he seems polite enough right now, none of us have taught him. You must take into consideration the way stress effects a person's behavior, you did imply that he still has issues to deal with before he can begin to settle into a degree of normalcy."

"Right you are Astra. Will all of you give him a chance to settle in properly, a little leeway perhaps to help him adjust to the differences he is likely to encounter here?" Albus looks around slowly meeting each person's eyes. They each nod in acquiescence. "Good, now on to the usual business; class requirements proposed schedules, security, morale, ands special requests."

"We have a record low number of first years, and we have lost several older students." Minerva reports sadly.

"How bad is it Minerva?" Albus asks his eyes dimming.

"Ravenclaw has lost seven, Hufflepuff five, Slytherin two, and Gryffindor one. We will only be gaining nine new students." Minerva tells them while referring to her enrollment sheet.

"Ten." Albus corrects. "Are there any objections to the current schedule?"

"Half the student we lost were second years." Minerva sighs tiredly. "There are not going to be enough first or second years to fill a classroom without combing all four houses. The same thing goes for a few of the OWL elective classes. I suggest that we go ahead and combine all the houses for the first and second years. Also we can double up the houses for the rest of the years without making any class size to large except maybe NEWT Charms and Transfiguration. If we loose anymore from the older years that will not be a problem either" Minerva trails off a heavy silence falling over them. She shakes herself and goes on with her report. "On a similar note, there are no Muggle Studies OWL students this year at all. I have asked Mathias if he would be willing to oversee a Study Hall during those times he usually would be teaching third through fifth years."

"I have agreed, Madam Pince and I have set up a bookshelf attached to a card file that will allow the students to access the library's non-restricted book while in Study Hall." Mathias responds energetically. "Tap the file cards of the books you want and they appear on the book shelf, return the books to the shelf and they automatically go back to their place in the library. The books will not be able to be removed from the room, if the students wish to check them out they will have to go to the library likewise if they need a restricted book. Checked out books will not appear in the card file."

"Ingenious." Albus praises enthusiastically. "Go ahead and combine the necessary classes."

Minerva smiles stiffly. "Very well Albus. I have confirmed what books and supplies are needed for all our courses except Defense."

Albus just twinkles happily and hands Minerva a note. "He can not make it in person until the fourteenth."

"You could have told me sooner." Minerva plucks the offending note away from Albus.

"The book selection only arrived this morning." Albus says serenely.

Minerva chooses to forego any further attempts to find out who the new defense Professor is. "Hogsmeade; I have received several letters from parents concerned with the security, or lack there of, provided during the trips."

"I am loath to cease all visits to the town. It is only handing Voldemort another victory without him even lifting a finger." Albus says gravely.

"It is my opinion that Hogsmeade is unsafe for anyone who does not have basic practical knowledge in dueling and has passed their OWLs in Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense." Minerva sweeps them all with a challenging look.

"Surely OWL students have enough training to make do, those trips are one of the few things they have to help relieve the stress of the upcoming test." Goshbeak Kettleburn puts in cautiously.

"Perhaps if their guardians signed a permission slip." Pomona suggests quickly trying to maintain a congenial air to the meeting.

Minerva considers the suggestion grudgingly. "I will agree to fifth year and above being allowed to go with their guardians permission so long as their grades in those three classes are consistently acceptable or above. If they can not maintain their grades then they do not need to be goofing around in Hogsmeade."

Albus claps happily. "Very good now we can discuss morale boosting events and holidays."

"No Albus we need to talk about what other security measures will be taken." Minerva frowns sternly at her friend and employer.

Albus sighs disappointedly. "Of course Minerva, we will get the depressing topics out of the way first so we can focus on the fun stuff last. There will be regular and random Auror patrols of Hogsmeade and the perimeter of Hogwarts. There will also be random inspections of the castle proper for anyone wearing the dark mark or possessing dark artifacts. I am adding am identification charm to the existing wards of the school, I will always know who is entering or leaving the grounds. Poppy has also requested that a medical detection spell be worked into both the wards around the grounds, and the few on the school itself so that first aid may be rendered in a timely fashion. Her detection charm will also serve as a way to know instantly that there is harm being done within our halls." Albus falls silent waiting for his staff to comment.

"It sounds like everything is under control." Flitwick says with tentative optimism.

Minerva frowns. "I suggest strongly that anyone not a student, professor, or trusted Auror be watched closely whenever they are in the school." Minerva glares her coworkers' protests into silence. "Discreetly of course, there are more than enough portraits and ghosts in the castle who can observe without being intrusive."

Raven nods thoughtfully. "It would be for the best, I would rather we be over cautious than have the war fought inside the school itself."

"Any objections?" Albus asks to which his staff indicates there are none.

Before Albus moves on to the next item on his agenda Professor Horace Slughorn slips into the room apologizing for his late arrival.

"That quite all right Horace you are just in time for the fun stuff." Albus smiles brightly at everyone. "I have taken the liberty of drawing up the rough plans for six very special day and two additional feasts. I want each of you to choose one of the six events to apply your considerable talents too; there are enough of you to allow you to work in pairs. I will assist the new Defense teacher and Hagrid with the two feasts.

None of the staff looks happy with the prospect of so many special events requiring their attention.

Goshbeak steels himself to ask the inevitable. "What are our choices?"

Albus twinkles brightly when no one tries to argue him out of so many events. "Halloween, Christmas, Hogmanay (kind of like New Years ?), Valentines Day, Hocktide, and May Day. The ones that I am overseeing are Easter and Beltane."

Astra sighs resignedly. "Since most of the time Halloween is celebrated in the evening and night time it would be the most advantageous for my schedule.

"May Day usually incorporates numerous flowers and plants so I guess that is where I could do the most good." Pomona mumbles.

"I can not decide what holiday I would like to do the most, I usually help out at Christmas but it would be nice to do something new to." Flitwick bounce becoming excited.

Albus beams at the tiny professor. "You can always assist your fellow professors with their holidays. This is just so the planning is delegated fairly and so one person doesn't get stuck doing everything."

Horace hums noncommittally while looking the other over. "I will be the brave one here and take on Valentines Day."

Rolanda grins suddenly. "I will do Hogmanay."

"I suppose that I shall look after the Hocktide celebration if only to make sure some of the old traditions are properly incorporated." Minerva sniffs in disapproval.

"I am willing to help you with that Minerva." Raven says softly.

"Runes can serve well when enchanting things like mistletoe." Professor Glyph Squigglesmoore says in boredom.

Professor Emmaline Vance has a small smile appear on her face. "I have always wanted to see what I could do to customize fireworks and such, so I help with Hogmanay."

"I guess May Day is not to bad, I might be able to coax a few fairy's out of the forest to make their rings where everyone can study the." Goshbeak says quickly to avoid the other two holidays left.

"I will cover Halloween, maybe this year nothing will go wrong." Mathias grumbles. "Muggles do have a few novel ideas about the holiday."

"Boresst do you think you could research the ancient roots and traditions of St. Valentines Day in order to assist our Potions Professor with his duties?" Albus asks catching the ghostly History professor's attention.

Professor Binns inclines his head. "Of course, I can also contact a few interesting ghostly personages to consult on properly romantic atmosphere."

Albus looks surprised for a brief moment by the ghost volunteering any comment. "Such as?"

Binns looks vaguely amused. "You know well enough that I was always a recluse and Horace is not much different. Casey was a Parisian who was caught in a compromising position at the royal opera with some jealous noble's wife. I believe the muggles named him Casanova. Quite the silver-tongued rogue still, but totally harmless in his permanently insubstantial state. Being a ghost has its benefits and disadvantages."

"I am sure it does. You can invite your acquaintances to help so long as they do not harm the castles residents in any way." Albus shoots the ghostly Professor a stern look to which he receives a grave nod. Albus taps a stack of parchments in front of him to record the names and passes them around. "These are the dates and some basic ideas, the rest is up to you. Be creative and remember that we are trying to help everyone forget their troubles for a few short hours. Now is there anything else we need to address?"

"I do have a question." Glyph says softly.

"Of course Glyph." Albus waits patiently for his shy Runes Professor to ask his question.

"If Mr. Jevanus is as powerful as Raven suggests will You-Know-Who try to recruit him and how do you propose we deal with the possibility that some of the students might already be marked?" Glyph looks highly distressed by the possibility.

"Hmm," Albus looks thoughtful. "I do not think Mr. Jevanus will make himself approachable unless I am sorely mistaken, he has lost to much to Voldemort to be tractable. As to your other concern, if there should happen to be anyone marked the Aurors will deal with them as necessary and the additions to the wards will protect the other students in the meantime."

Glyph does not look entirely convinced but nods in acceptance anyway.

When nobody else speaks Albus dismisses them all from the staff meeting. Soon the only ones left in the lounge with Albus are his four Heads of House and Raven Sinclair.

Raven swirls the dregs of her tea a few times and upends them on her saucer. "There is no such person as Hartly Jevanus."

Albus looks at her and the remaining professors shrewdly. "Of course not, Harry was given a new name when he so precipitously arrived here. He is a very rare survivor of a direct attack by Voldemort, it is best his real identity be left well alone."

Raven grunts and stares at the uninformative puddle of leaves. Her eyes glaze over becoming distant and unfocused; she slaps a napkin over the tea leaves before flipping the saucer over. When she lifts the saucer Raven smirks. "That is oh so much better."

"Raven," Ablus' voice takes on a warning tone.

"I do not trust mysteries old man." Raven looks intently at the patters decorating the napkin and pales. She quickly folds the cloth up secreting it away in her robe and looks worriedly at the Headmaster. "You are right Albus, it is safer for 'everyone' involved not to tickle the sleeping dragon. I will not do any further readings on him nor will I disclose what I saw. I need to prepare my class room, good-day Headmaster."

Raven retreats quickly leaving the Heads of House looking at Albus expectantly.

Albus turns to return their regard. "Mr. Jevanus has many secrets that will come to light as they may, please respect this. When he is sorted, I will be able to share a bit more with whichever one of you becomes his Head of House. Please do not share what you learn about him with anyone else not even each other unless it is a dire situation. Now is there anything that the four of you need to discuss?"

Minerva shifts uncomfortably and looks at the others who just shrug or shake their heads. "No Albus that appears to be all that needs to be covered for now."

"Wonderful!" Albus stands and ushers everyone out. "Now I can take a stroll down to Honeydukes to restock my supply of sweets."

Filius and Pomona laugh at the Headmaster good-naturedly.

"And check out the newest gossip as well." Minerva says with a disdainful sniff.

"The human mind comes up with the most delightful flights of fancy based on even the tiniest scrap of truth." Albus replies to his deputy with a smile. "It really is a fascinating study."

The five of them bid each other a good day and head off to complete whatever task they have set for themselves.

* * *

As Poppy guides him through the familiar stone hallways Harry contemplates using the Room of Requirement to make the most of his study time. The room will be able provide everything he needs, in a safe comfortable environment, without having to hunt everything down himself. He will only need to take writing materials with him so he can take notes that he can reread as needed. Harry quickly concludes he should work on his new subjects first. Then he can tackle those that he knows but has difficulty with. He figures that he can leave his best subjects until last and just brush up on anything on the list that is unfamiliar. The only reason for him to visit the library is for a book that he can carry with him to meals, probably history he muses since it is entirely bookwork.

Just as Poppy begins to climb a secluded stairway he has never seen, Harry's land bound pets catch up with them along with Poppy's kitten.

"Well that was awkward." Harry breaks the silence pushing his hair out of his face.

"Do not worry about Raven, she is usually very gentle, but her annual visit with her family always upsets her. She also is not fond of Albus, she feels he meddles a bit to much and keeps to many secrets." Poppy continues on up the stairs leading them into an obviously little used part of the castle. "And she has had some bad experiences with mysterious men."

"I can understand all those sentiments, but I am still glad to be leaving divination behind. Does the entire staff always meet for meals?" Harry does not want get to close to someone whom is truly competent in divination.

"Only the Headmaster eats every meal in the staff lounge, an informal setting to interact with his staff or some such excuse. Today was our monthly staff meeting so everyone who was on premise showed up. Otherwise there are only three or four people there at a time."

"That's good because I rather felt like a bug under glass today." Harry shifts uncomfortably as they stop in front of a painting of a dark wood study without any occupants, on a small landing at the top of the winding staircase they had just climbed.

"Relax Harry you already know most of them, you will be fine." Poppy smiles reassuringly at him. "Now the suite of rooms which the Headmaster has assigned you is a bit unusual. The ceilings and walls are enchanted to give the occupant an unobstructed view of the land surrounding Hogwarts and the sky above, similar to the Great Hall ceiling. This is also the only place in the castle where there are portraits of the Hogwarts' Founders. They can move about the castle as they want but their home canvases are here, they rarely leave the suite these days."

"Canvases?" Harry looks at the empty painting with much more interest.

"Yes, each room has a life-size full-body portrait of one of the Founders, and the door has this blank painting on both sides of it. This painting not only serves as a security mechanism but it also allows the Founders to easily communicate with those who are visiting." Poppy glances at the painting quickly to check to see if it is still empty. "I should also warn you that the portraits have become uniquely gregarious over the last one thousand years or so."

"Uniquely gregarious, precisely what do you mean by that Miss Poppy?" Harry also glances at the painting, which he discovers is no longer empty.

(s) Ah visitor, how quaint. Gryffindor will enjoy a lovely little boy to tease. (s) Whispers a tall blond man who is now residing in the painting.

(s) I beg your pardon!? (s) Harry lapses naturally into parseltongue when exposed to it.

(s) My Liege, is something amiss? (s) So'am maneuvers himself onto the landing behind Harry to discover what has caused his friend's shocked outburst.

"You speak the language of snakes!" The man switches to English in surprise. "I have never met anyone else with the gift since these canvases were hung."

"Mr. Jevanus may I introduce you to Sir Salazar Slytherin." Poppy says stiffly.

"But I thought Slytherin had dark hair." Harry stares at the handsome blond haired blue-eyed man in the picture in shock.

"That," Salazar says with distaste, "is my cousin. Unfortunately, we were named after the same ancestor, so we not only shared the same last name but also our first name. When the family disowned him for his bloody ways, he took on the name Gaunt from his wife's family. An equally unsavory bunch, who were prone to fits of madness and wholly inappropriate inbreeding."

Harry can only gape as much of what he believes about Slytherin is turned on its ear.

"Well hell Sal you've stunned the lad speechless with the mere eloquence of your presence and on your first meeting to I am jealous." Chuckles a broad shouldered red-head as he saunters into the painting.

"Harry this is his Lordship Godric Gryffindor." Poppy does not wait for any further comments to be made before swinging the portrait open to display the other side of the painting. Two ladies smile out of the picture at them. "The tall willowy lady with silver hair is Madam Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena bows her head solemnly in acknowledgement while her companion bounces enthusiastically at her side. "And her cheerful friend cycling through a rainbow of hair and eye colors is the Lady Helga Hufflepuff."

"Hello." Helga greets them brightly. "My, my you are the youngest and prettiest guest we have ever had."

Harry blushes. "Um, thank you, I guess."

"Do not worry about Helga she is relatively harmless." Rowena say sardonically.

"Oh shush Row. Do not trouble yourself young sir, I will behave myself. The one you really need to watch out for is our little red stallion." Helga giggles as Harry struggles to control his increasing blush.

"I heard that Helga." Godric sputters from the other side of the door.

"Does that answer your question Harry?" Poppy interrupts the brewing sparring match between the Founders.

"All to vividly." Harry responds struggling to get his blush under control. "Are there any actual windows in the rooms so that Hedwig and Orion can move in and out freely?"

Poppy nods affirmatively.

"I take it that those names do not belong to you current shadows." Godric pokes his head into the painting with the ladies.

"Hedwig was my first familiar, she is a snowy owl. When I thought she had not survived the attack on me I became lonely and decided to find a new friend. One unusual circumstance lead to another and I ended up with three new friends instead of one. The rather impressive snake hovering protectively behind me is So'am. The feline duo is Paladin and Imp; they are ocelot kneazle cubs. The gold and silver one is Paladin, he is mine, and Imp belongs to Poppy. Orion is a peregrine falcon who decided I could not leave the pet store without him." Harry shrugs resignedly. "When we got back to the castle I discovered Hedwig was here as well and also recovering from the side effects of the attack."

"I am glad she is still with you young sir." Rowena gives him a barely discernable smile.

"Thank you Madam Ravenclaw." Harry bows to the elegant founder.

Salazar slides into the painting on the opposite side from Godric. (s) Such charm, it would be a shame to waste such talent on Gryffindor. (s)

Godric rolls his eyes "Quit hissing Sal, it is impolite to talk about other like that, and its kind of kinky."

"Both of you hush, or you are going to run our guest off." Helga admonishes the two men.

Godric looks at Helga indignantly. "Nonsense my good woman, such a beautiful young man is quite used to such flirtations."

Harry is not quite sure how to respond to this. The only people who had ever flirted with him were the Weasleys, and he knew them well enough to know when they were teasing and when they were not no matter what tone they used. He does not count Cho's odd emotional outbursts as normal, at least he hopes not.

Poppy notices the guarded look Harry is giving the portrait and puts on her most formidable expression. "You lot may well have been the founders of this school, but I am its current medi-witch, you will mot traumatize my patient anymore than he already is with your idiosyncratic quirks. Do I make myself clear?"

"I will keep watch over him Madam Pomfrey." Rowena assures Poppy while giving her companions a cold glare.

"I would never do such a thing!" Godric protests loudly.

"And you would never dye the lake orange or run through the Great Hall naked with students present." Salazar drawls lazily.

Harry hides his face behind Poppy to hide a grin. "That must have been very traumatic."

"I beg you pardon." Godric huffs indignantly to the amusement of the other founders.

Harry grins even broader now that he has recovered from his surprise at meeting these rather odd portraits. "After all the younger years would not understand or appreciate the opportunity, and the older students had to have been very frustrated by the interesting imaginings that it aroused while not being able to do a thing about it. Rather cruel all around if you ask me."

Godric can only gape at Harry as Helga giggles helplessly leaning against Rowena who covers a smile with her hand. Salazar quickly covers his own giggles by switching to parseltongue easily forgetting that Harry can still here him.

(s) Why Sir Slytherin you have a charming laugh. (s) Harry grins wickedly at the founders from around Poppy's shoulder.

Salazar's expression now mirrors Godric's shocked fluster.

"It would appear that you can hold your own against the best and the worst of the Mr. Jevanus." Rowena smiles at Harry again this time with a sincerity that reaches her eyes.

Harry bows again. "My friends call me Harry, if you please Madam. My best mate had four rather rambunctious older brothers so I learned to tease back in sheer self defense."

"I am sure they provided you with very effective motivation. Hopefully we can be equally helpful to you learning process. Do please come in and look around, we can easily explain everything here within and answer any question that might occur to you." Rowena motion Harry into the room and exits the painting. Her voice calls out from within the suite in answer to Harry's earlier question. "These rooms do indeed have entrances of which your winged friends can make use of."

"Do you want me to stay for a while?" Poppy offers gently when Harry hesitates on the threshold of the suite.

Harry takes a deep cleansing breath and shakes his head. "No I need to get settled in and think a few things through on my own."

"Things will work out Harry." Poppy hugs Harry lightly. "If you need me you can use the floo to call me, it is blocked to through traffic unless there is an emergency or you can summon a house elf to deliver a message."

"Thank you." Harry disengages from Poppy and enters the first room of the suite.

"Your welcome." Poppy steps aside to allow Harry's friends into the suite and closes the door.

* * *

The first thing Harry notices about the room around him in the jaw dropping bizarreness of the furnishings being backed by nothing but open air. He notices in passing that the room has a blue and bronze color scheme.

"Over here young Harry." Rowena calls from his left.

Harry turns towards her voice and finds a set of tall bookcases blocking his way. He moves slowly into the room focusing on the bookcases and floor to maintain his sense of equilibrium. He notices that the floor is covered in an odd patchwork of three different materials. A wedge shaped area around the bookcases is made of wood. There is a long rectangular area on the opposite side of the room that appears to be paved with cobblestones. The leftover triangle is covered with a grey stone that looks like it should be in the dungeons.

Harry moves beyond the end of the bookcases so that he can see the life-size portrait of Rowena hanging over a lit fireplace flanked by more bookcases.

"Welcome to the Founders Study Harry. I am sure you have noticed the way the floor is dissected." Rowena smiles smugly. "The library area is defined by the wooden floor. The grey stone is naturally resistant to staining, even when magic is involved, so it is ideal to use in potions labs. The cobblestone area is a dueling alley; the stones can be adjusted to simulate many different surfaces. What you can not see are the powerful and ancient protective wards that also separate the areas. The various bookcases, shelves, and cabinets in here will provide you with almost anything you need to learn a myriad of topics, though we as the founders of this school reserve the right to censor what goes on in here." Rowena pauses for a moment to decide what information to impart next.

"Alright Row you have monopolized our dashing guest's time enough for now. I want to show him the livable area of the suite." Helga's cheery voice draws his attention to an open door tucked in the back corner of the library through which a warm glow can be seen. To left of the open door is a closed door on the intersecting wall.

Rowena smiles indulgently. "Of course dear, any in-depth conversations can wait until Sir Jevanus has settled in."

Harry studiously fights off a blush as he bows formally to Rowena he then moves through the open door. This room is decorated in cheerful yellow and creams with fanciful wrought iron accents; the floor is paved with river-stones in a myriad of natural shades and covered with a multitude of throw rugs. To his immediate left is another closed door; to the right against the wall is a kitchenette done in golden pine with touches of white and yellow. Ahead of him, Harry can see another fireplace made of stone flanked by pine bookshelves. A large comfortable looking couch, upholstered in dark ochre chenille is sitting cozily in front of the fireplace. The rest of the room is dedicated to a riot of plants; the lush spill of greenery is bisected by a meandering path complete with a bench and fountain. The garden somehow grounds the room so that the lack of visible walls is not disturbing in the least.

"Wow this is spectacular." Harry moves to stand behind the couch where he has a clear view of Helga.

"Thank you, young sir. This is the Founder's Solarium. Everything in here is pretty self-explanatory. Any questions?" Helga beams down at Harry from her portrait.

"Are all the plants relatively harmless, I mean if I fall asleep on the couch none of them is going to sneak up on me right?" Harry looks suspiciously at a couple of trellised vines.

"Oh no dear, they all stay put. I always keep a check on that after the one time Sal snuck some Devil's Snare in that attacked Godric when he did fall asleep in here once. Most of these are muggle varieties, or useful and safe for anyone to use." Helga replies quickly. "There are several herbs and vegetables that you can use to enhance any cooking you attempt. The preservation cupboard and pantry always remain fully stocked."

"That is perfect." Harry begins to recalculate his study plans in light of these new resources. "What is in the next room?"

Helga gives him an impish grin. "It would be unfair of me to interfere with the joys of discovery."

"In other words find out for yourself." Harry comments in amusement.

"Just so dear." Helga waves as he moves to the closed door.

Harry wonders briefly which founder will be represented in the next room before he opens the door. His first observation is that the floor of this room is entirely made of dark beryl wood soften by a scattering of thick throw rugs. He barely registers the black and green ivy pattern on the silver rugs before his attention is drawn to the huge bed that dominates the center of the room. It is made of the same wood as the floor with four elegantly fluted columns soaring almost ten foot into the magical sky swathed in several layers of sheer black drapes. The bed linens are very dark green shimmering with subtle silvered patterns.

Harry quickly finds the portrait located in the room. "A clever way to give the occupant a sense of security from the wide open vista. How much did each of you actually contribute to decorating each of the rooms sir?"

"We each chose a room here to express our own tastes when the school was first completed. Through the years a few changes have been made at our request by either the house elves or the Headmasters." Salazar smirks at the openly admiring look Harry is giving the room. "It appears you approve of my humble efforts here in the Founder's Bedchamber." Harry tries to keep a straight face at the use of such formal language. "Helga suggested boudoir instead."

Harry grins impishly at the portrait and darts a quick look at the bed behind him. "Why ever would she suggest that?"

"Interesting." Is Salazar's only response.

Harry looks at him oddly then shrugs. "Is that your answer or an observation?" I am not to sure that 'interesting' is any better than 'curious'."

"A properly aristocratic name, and yet you prefer a low-born moniker. You carry yourself with all the poise and presence of a leader, but you treat everything around you with deference and caution. You wear your hair and clothing in a style befitting the head of a noble house, and yet I see a little golden earring that as usually only worn by the disinherited or rebellious. Moreover, I can sense your magical potential has only begun to mature, but still you outrank all the students and most of the staff in raw magical strength. Yes you are most certainly an intriguing study in opposites. I shall enjoy examining and analyzing you in exhaustive detail Mr. Jevanus." Salazar leans nonchalantly against his frame staring lazily at Harry his voice almost a purr.

Harry just stares back at Salazar not knowing exactly how to respond, he notices a hand reach into the painting. Before Harry can react to the disembodied addition to the portrait, the hand pinches Salazar somewhere on the back of his thigh and retreats.

"Gryffindor!" Salazar roars whipping around trying to locate his attacker.

"Um, sir." Harry coughs a little, both to attract Salazar attention and to cover a laugh. "That hand looked too delicate to belong to his lordship."

Salazar blinks blankly at Harry for a moment. "Helga!"

A giggle greets Salazar's yell and he stalks out of his painting to find the female founder. Harry shakes he head and decides to see what is beyond the door to the left of the one he entered. Upon opening the door, he finds himself looking straight at another door with a third door to the left defining three sides of a box. A quick peak through the left-hand door confirms Harry's suspicion that it leads into the study. He opens the other door and is nonplussed at finding a huge walk in closet filled with a wide variety of clothing. The closet is paneled completely in aromatic cedar, the only room so far in the suit not to be enchanted. A door at on the opposite side of the closet draws him onward in curiosity. The room beyond is revealed to be an elegantly functional modern bathroom with a cantilever sink, mirror, water closet, and a large multi-jet shower. Harry admires the white marble veined with gold that compromises the floor, fixtures, and wainscoting. He notes with amusement that the hardware is gold with ruby accents that match the towels and rugs perfectly. The upper part of the wall and ceiling are painted to mimic the sky and enchanted to cycle from day to night and back again, but unlike the rest of the rooms it obviously a painted effect.

Harry returns to the 'hallway', leaving his shrunken trunk in the closet, wondering what the rest of the room holds. The floors are made of the same white and gold marble in here; the enchanted walls block him from discerning anything else except a red velvet chaise and the edge of the room's portrait. He can hear the sound of running water as he approaches the portrait cautiously, to Harry's immense surprise it is empty.

"Hello young Harry, welcome Gryffindor's Bathing Chamber."

Harry whirls around to find the missing red-haired founder lounging in a large pool, somewhat like a cross between a natural lagoon and the prefects bath.

"Would you care to join me?" Godric laughs heartily when Harry blushes and turns quickly back around to avert his eyes.

"No thank you sir." Harry tries not to hyperventilate after being startle so badly. After catching his breath, Harry glares at Godric's empty painting. "Precisely how can you be in the bath instead of the portrait?"

"Ah yes, I suppose you are a bit young." Godric sighs dramatically.

"I am sixteen, thank you very much." Harry clips out.

"Really, how fortuitous for us. But do not let me make you uncomfortable, besides I am wearing something you modern types call a bathing suit." Godric grins when Harry turn suspiciously toward him. "Now to slake your curiosity. This little beauty is the most advanced version of a magical spa tub in the entire castle, complete with waterfall." Godric motions behind him where Harry can see a collection of lush greenery bracketing the aforementioned waterfall. "To my right, your left, is a cozy fireplace blocked from all floo use I assure you. To my left is a sauna panel, just lay down and it will do the rest. Next to the chaise you will find some built in cabinets that contain a wide variety of massage essentials. We all know how to help ease abused muscles properly, or if you are more comfortable there are a couple of well trained house elves that can assist you. Confused yet?" Harry shakes his head no. "Good, now then about my current location. What you see is the corporeal representation of the part of my magic that I imbued in the castle while we were building it, we all invested ourselves heavily into the school during its construction. These projections are anchored to the foundation of the castle and powered by the extensive magic that builds up in the area. Before you panic about sharing the space with the lot of us, the projections have certain limitations. Only one of us can be present solidly at a time for a maximum of eight hours out of twenty-four. In dire circumstances we can draw on the wards to protect the school together, or if the wards are broken the power is diverted to us so that we may reinstate them as soon as possible. The other limitation in effect under normal circumstances is that we must wait a day full day between visits, that means that since I am here today Rowena can not visit until the day after tomorrow. That gives you time to settle in before she starts grilling your brains into mush. We have a long-standing schedule to avoid confusion or bickering."

"How corporeal?" Harry asks, uncertain if he really wants to know.

Harry does not even have time to take a step back as Godric leaves the water and descends from the raised marble platform that houses the spa to stand in front of him. Godric's hand touches Harry's chin tilting his face up slightly. He bends down just enough for his very real feeling breath to ghost across Harry's mouth. Harry reacts instinctively by parting his lips and closing his eyes.

Godric chuckles softly before kissing the tip of Harry's nose. "Not so young indeed Mr. Potter." Harry tries to recoil but the founder holds him still. "Yes we know the truth of what brought you here Harry. We are part of the castle itself; there is no way to hide anything that goes on here from us. Do not worry little one your secret is safe with us, and we have decided to help you in any way we can."

Harry turns his head away from Godric. "I don not know." Godric releases Harry and he steps back. "So much has happened. Now this, and I can not do a thing to change any of it." Harry clenches his jaw to deny the tears he can feel beginning to flow down his cheeks.

Strong arms encircle Harry, cradling him against Godric's broad chest. "Let it out young Harry, it is alright to release your pain. Here you will get to know some people that were taken away from you too soon. You will also make new friends, some that will be with you throughout your life, and yes some that you will lose. And in a few year you will see your old friends again. With the time you have gained, you will be better prepared to deal with what you need to do. For them as well as yourself."

Harry cries for a while until he can feel some of the weight on his heart ease. He snuffles a bit before looking up at Godric. "Its no fair."

"Life is not fair my lad, though I wish for your sake it was." Godric smiles fondly at Harry.

"Its not fair, you got my wetter that I did you." Harry covers his discomfort with his break down with a lame attempt at humor.

"Well if you are so wet then I suppose this will not make much difference." Godric sweeps Harry up into his arms and heaves him into the bath before Harry can even yell at him.

Harry surfaces spluttering and hissing expletives at the man doubled over laughing. The comments he is making in parseltongue attract the attention of his land bound friends.

(s) Is something wrong my liege? (s) So'am slithers up directly behind Godric.

(s) Besides being dumped fully clothed into a tub of water by that hyena in lion's clothing, no. (s) Harry gestures rudely at the still laughing founder.

Paladin runs into the room yowling which causes Godric to look around quickly to see what is wrong. He comes quite literally nose to nose with a rather large snake. When he tries to backup Godric trips over the kitten and stumbles backward until he hits the steps leading to the tub causing him to fall ungracefully into the tub with a curse.

Godric shakes his wet hair out of his eyes to find Harry laughing at him. "It would have been a lot quicker just to say yes you know." He pouts.

With another yowl, Paladin launches himself into the water causing a huge splash drenching both Harry and Godric again.

Harry laughs even harder while trying to talk at the same time. "At least I know that bathing Paladin will not be a problem."

Godric can not help grinning also as they watch the cub swim and splash about enthusiastically.

"Fully clothed is not usually how I bathe, though it certainly guarantees that I am now fully awake." Harry climbs out of the tub.

"You could always get undresses." Godric suggests slyly.

"Aren't you a little old for me, great grandfather?" Harry responds blandly.

"One is never to old, hey!" Godric realizes what Harry called him and makes a grab for him.

Godric fall back with a fist full of cloth and a mewl of protest from Paladin at being sloshed around.

Harry just shakes his head. "I suppose I should be flattered but right now things are just way beyond the normal weirdness that is my life. I really do need some time to adjust and study so I can retake my OWLs, then I can try to figure out where this new oddity fits in." Harry grins as he walks off, listening to Godric's colorful exclamations as So'am decides to take a swim as well.

Harry returns to the closet where he had left his trunk and decides to move it into the modern bathroom for now. With no portraits to spy on him directly Harry feels a bit more secure. After using a drying charm on himself Harry resizes his chest and retrieves some writing materials. Harry leaves the bathroom only to find his way blocked by Godric as he looks through the clothing to find something to wear.

"Hello again young Harry." Godric waves cheerfully, ignoring the way his towel slides lower with each of his movements.

Harry refuses to be baited again as he brushes by Godric and steps calmly over the wet swimsuit on the floor. It is only after Harry closes the closet door that he speeds up, almost throwing himself into the study and planting himself as close to Rowena as he can.

"Any problems dear?" Rowena asks smoothly knowing full well the type of antics Godric gets up to.

"Besides not having a chance to deal with watching two people die because of me. Being abused physically and mentally by my 'family' since I was dumped on their doorstep? Being bullied and intentionally flunked because one of my teachers has a grudge against a dead man? Being hunted, tortured and driven to the brink of sanity by a madman who is the Dark Lord and his followers? Maybe being possessed by the same dark wizard counts as a problem? How about having the fate of the entire world dumped on me because of some crackpot divination teacher might have made one true prophecy? Oh and please lets not forget after enduring all of that some moronic want to be Death Eater tampering with a portkey and catapulting me into the past! Why yes, I have a problem. I have to deal with that nosy old coot called Headmaster and a bunch corporeally gifted portraits with strange idiosyncrasies that at the moment I am quite frankly not capable of handling on any level!" Harry rubs his temples. "Please do not be offended, I am absolutely amazed by the feat of magic the four of you have accomplished here. I am extremely grateful that you and the other are willing to help me. I am also flattered that any of you would wish to treat me with such familiarity, but I am too overwhelmed to appreciate much of anything right now. I just want to sit here quietly and set up my study schedule, it is one of the only things I have any control of."

Rowena is taken aback by the bitterness revealed by Harry's candor "I am sorry Harry. I am afraid we do not interact enough with living beings anymore, we tend to forget what living life can be like, and time is always seems so short. I will go talk to the others and give you some time to gather yourself. Is there anything you need to know before I go?"

"What schedule do you use for your corporeal visits, Godric implied you were next." Harry gazes tiredly at her.

"Yes I am next on the schedule, then Sal, Helga, and back to Godric. If that is all then I shall leave you to your planning." Rowena examines Harry closely before exiting her portrait.

Harry applies himself to working out a daily schedule, breaking each day into four sections divided by meals. He allots the most productive hours of each day first to those subjects he knows need the most work. Mornings and evenings would be for those things he knows well or that just need a bit of reading to be brought up to par. Today is mostly shot so he decides just to skim through some History, Potions, and Occlumency texts during what he had designated as third and fourth periods on his timetable. Tomorrow would begin a routine he hopes will be sufficient for his needs. First period every morning before breakfast he will study Occlumency and he will carry either a History or Potions books with him to read at breakfast in the staff lounge. Harry is careful to leave time to get his new broom and to get a few hours of extra rest occasionally. He regretfully decides his private books will need to wait. The first subjects on his timetable are Arithmancy, Transfiguration, and Astronomy. Harry finishes his schedule by leaving question marks on those day that the test will take place on. He duplicates the schedule three times so he can post one in each room.

Harry summons the suggested reading list out of his robes and is relieved to find that is still readable after his dunking. He peruses the shelves until he finds the main History book he needs and books on basic theory of Potions and Occlumency. He retreats to the kitchen area to fix some lunch and settles in to read on the couch, which Harry finds to be even more comfortable than it looks. Harry immerses himself in the books as he used to do when he was younger and books were the only escape he had. After reading a bit from each of the books he realizes that there is simply too much information that he should have already known, he is not going to be able to cover it all in the time he has. Harry ponders his options carefully as he reads up on all the history Binns had not taught them and decides that he can study History without the aid of classroom time. Whereas Potions absolutely had to be a hands on process so he needs to qualify for the class, besides he knows that Slughorn is a competent teacher and fairly even handed despite his stupid 'club'.

Harry finds the garden like setting soothing; the quiet calm is so different from the atmosphere he has become used to while trying to study. Even though he is enjoying the relaxed surroundings Harry decides that it might be a bit to quiet, considering one of his new friends is a young cub.

"Paladin, So'am where are you?" Harry easily raises his voice to carry throughout the suite.

For a moment Harry does not hear anything, then a door bumps open and he can hear the swish of scales coming toward him.

(s) We are here my Liege. (s) So'am slithers into the room slowly.

(s) It is fine So'am, I was only wondering why it was so quiet. (s) Harry looks up from his book to acknowledge his friends' arrival.

So'am snickers. (s) Understandable my Liege, he does have an overabundance of energy. We are lucky today, between the trip up here and the swimming he seems to have expended most of his surplus energy. When we were done swimming that was food already waiting for us. Between a full belly and all the exercise the cub curled up in a sunny spot to nap. I instead decided to avail myself of the steam spot that the oddly scented one called a sauna. (s)

(s) Pardon my intrusion Shossanuss, I did not intend to disturb your relaxation. (s) Harry stands quickly and relieves the snake of its burden when he realizes it is cradling the still sleeping cub in one coil as it maneuvers around the room.

(s) It is no difficulty Liege, I do not think one should spend to long in such high heat, it can befuddle the mind making one incautious. (s) So'am coils up on the hearth while Harry deposits Paladin in a sunny patch on the couch.

Harry sits back down and contemplates the anaconda in front of him. (s) Is there a particular reason that you call me liege instead of using my name? (s)

So'am lifts his head. (s) Yes and no. Liege is a term of respect, and loyalty, freely given. Snakes in general tend to be rather formal, but I am aware humans have different ways of expressing themselves. In time, I think I will be able to know you well enough to use your given name. (s)

Harry nods. (s) Thank you. (s)

So'am hisses contently and settles back to nap some more. Harry continues to read, only pausing to visit the loo and to fix some supper. It is very late when he marks his place in the Potions theory book. Harry prepares for bed and slides under the sheets of the huge bed without seeing hide nor paint of any of the founders.

* * *

End Chapter 2

* * *

Thank you to the following people for reviewing.

Mumimeanjudy / Vellouette / Shadowgal ANBU /

scottpesj1 / fish in a biohazard tank / LitCandle /

Draco is my King / amour de vin / santanaann / Ladynight


End file.
